


What If I Was Going To Spend the Night?

by hssg (mmmdraco)



Category: Hanson, The Moffatts
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/hssg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost chapter to Aspen's Hanson/Moffatts opus, "Devil Angel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Was Going To Spend the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any right to make these boys engage in what they're engaging in.

SECTION 1: And So Cometh the Sorry 

"Hey, boys? What are you doing in there?" 

Jumping with fright, Scott pulled away from Taylor's mouth quickly, as the other boy missed biting his lip off by mere millimeters. 

"Uh, nothin', Dad. We're just, um, playing Scrabble." 

Taylor squeaked, picking up discarded clothing from where it had fallen and shoving it at Scott, wide-eyed. 

"Oh, okay. Well, we've got a rousing game of Yahtzee going on if you get tired of word games. Dinner will be in about an hour. What do you guys want on your pizza?" 

"Cheese." Scott spoke quickly. 

"Mushrooms." Taylor said, simultaneously. 

"Okay. Come on out in about 45 minutes and set the table, would you?" The two boys sighed in unison as they heard footsteps carry on down the hallway. 

Taylor collapsed back onto the bed. "You okay?" He asked Scott, who still looked dumbfounded at the whole thing. 

Scott nodded slowly, his expression neutral. "Yeah. I'm fine. But, damn. I wish we had our own room." 

Taylor nodded. "At least my dad knocks." 

A smile spread on Scott's face. "You want me to start knocking?" 

Taylor grinned, "If you don't, who knows what you might catch me doing." 

Sidling up to him, Scott licked Taylor's neck and continued. "How about I just start doing it for you... Right now?" 

Sliding his hand around Scott's back, Taylor thought for a moment. "I can't say I'd object..." 

"Well, in that case..." Scott trailed off as he threw his arms around Taylor's waist, picked him up and threw him on the bed. 

"Have at it, party boy." Taylor laughed, placing a quick kiss on Scott's waiting lips. 

With a grin, Scott pushed Taylor onto his back and straddled his waist. Holding Taylor's arms down, Scott licked his lips and slowly descended upon the blonder boy. 

Taylor squirmed a bit, the pressure on his stomach causing certain things to grow. 

Soft moans filled the room as the boys became quite aware of one another's presence. Taylor let forth several raspy growls as Scott's tongue made its way swiftly along his skin, accompanied by a hint of teeth every so often. 

Taylor drew in a sharp breath as Scott's mouth traced a pattern over his stomach, coming to rest at his happy trail, and looking at Taylor with teasing eyes, torturing him by waiting. 

Scott lay his head down on Taylor's stomach and waited for one of his favorite sounds. It came in only a few heat-filled seconds. A needy whimper escaped Taylor's lips with a heaving breath. 

"Please." He whispered, only moments later. Scott smiled, that was all he needed to hear. 

Scott pushed his hair back behind his ears and continued downward, loving the feel of Taylor's member stiffening and pulsing as it passed along Scott's sweat-tinged body on its way to certain absolution. 

Moving past it, Scott let a few soft, well-placed kisses fall on Taylor's inner thigh, as the other boy strained and moaned slightly, almost pushing himself towards Scott. Smiling, he let his tongue run up and down Taylor's length slowly, pleased with himself as Taylor let out a shuddery breath and gripped the bedspread. 

Scott knew that Taylor wouldn't be expecting what would come next, but he would enjoy it. A sheepish grin crossed Scott's face as he thought of the carrot he'd practiced on earlier. 

Moving his mouth over Taylor's shaft he began to swirl his tongue around the tip, feeling Taylor's heartbeat and heavy breaths through his haze. 

He looked up to see that Taylor's eyes were closed tightly and his back was already slightly arched in ecstasy. This would be great. Scott raised his hips up in the air and prepared himself. 

Bracing himself, and closing his eyes, Scott lowered himself onto Taylor once again. Taylor's eyes flew open in surprise as Scott successfully managed to capture his entire length in his mouth. "Oh my God..." he moaned, his entire body growing hot at the sensation. 

Scott worked the muscles in his throat, determined to give Taylor more pleasure than he'd ever thought possible. 

Taylor let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper as he arched his hips, urging Scott further. Scott, of course, happily obliged. 

After a moment, Scott moved off Taylor's penis and made eye contact with him. Taylor smiled, his chest heaving. Scott took a deep breath and descended again. 

Twisting the bedspread violently between his fingers, Taylor bit down on his bottom lip as Scott's tongue moved over him time and time again, hitting all the right spots, causing him to writhe in pleasure. 

Scott's favoring continued for another few minutes before he felt Taylor's balls tighten up and heard a loud gasp from his thin throat. 

Knowing what was coming, Scott moved away slightly, allowing Taylor's cum to fill his mouth, as the blonde boy groaned and shuddered with ecstasy, letting himself go completely. 

Scott savored the seed that slid over his tongue, relishing the feel and taste that he had grown to love. 

Finally spent, Taylor's muscles relaxed as he fell back, limp, onto the bed. "Thank you." He spoke softly, reaching down to stroke Scott's hair. 

Scott smiled and crawled up Taylor's body to deliver a soft, sweet kiss. "We've only got 10 minutes until Dad wants us to set the table. So, we'll come back here later." 

Taylor giggled softly. "You bet we'll come." 

SECTION 2: Don't Eat the Pizza! 

Scott stood, pulling Taylor with him. "I suppose this means we have to put on clothing." He grumbled. 

"That just means I can undress you mentally until we're back up here again." Taylor responded quickly, kissing Scott again, before picking up his boxers from the floor and sliding them on. 

The pair slowly donned the rest of their clothing. They shared a heart-felt kiss before unlocking the door and heading down the hallway to the living room to throw paper napkins and plastic cups on the coffee table. 

A doorway was kicked open just as Scott finished placing the last napkin down. "Pizza!" Zac yelled in a deep voice as he bounded in, carrying 3 large white boxes. Dave followed close behind, carrying another 3, and Bob brought up the rear of the procession holding what appeared to be breadsticks and other such necessities for a good pizza dinner. 

Taylor dropped to the floor with a grin. "Oh, good. Food. Think you got enough pizza?" 

Bob looked over at Zac and Dave and then down at his boxes and a bag of sodas. "Well, personally, I think we should have gotten some lasagna too." 

"Bob has a lasagna problem." Scott announced to the group as he flipped open a box and prepared to grab a piece. 

Smacking him away, Bob shut the box quickly. "We wait for everyone, according to dad." 

"But I'm hungry now," Scott huffed. 

"What, that game of Scrabble just wore you out so much, right?" Bob smirked. "Such a tiring game. All those letters to line up." 

Taylor's head raised from where he was trying to grab a slice of pepperoni and meatball pizza from a box on the couch furthest from him. "Huh? Scrabble?" 

Zac dissuaded his brother from the box. "Yes, Tay. Scrabble. What else would you and Scott have been doing?" He grinned mischievously. 

"Oh, yeah, we were playing Scrabble at first, but I won, so Taylor got mad and we uh...quit." Scott covered for Taylor quickly, shooting Zac a pointed glare. 

Bob nodded. "Ah, okay. So, what did you do after that?" 

Taylor's eyes widened. "Um, uh... Heh... We, uh..." He coughed. "Gee, I'm having trouble breathing. Let me get something to drink here. Scott, why don't you tell Bob what we did after he played Scrabble. Okay?" 

Scott's eyes glazed over as Taylor grabbed a bottle of coke. "Sorry. We played Sorry." 

Bob looked confused. "We have a Sorry game?" 

"No, the Hanson's have a Sorry game." 

"We have a Sorry game?" Isaac looked confused as he came in through the door, closely followed by Clint. 

"You do now." Scott spoke through gritted teeth. 

Taylor set his emptied cup down and coughed. "Yeah. Scott and I went shopping earlier. But, I bought that game. Scott forgot to bring money." 

Dave laughed heartily. "That sounds a lot like Scott. Going shopping and forgetting to bring money." Zac leaned over Dave's lap to grab a slice of cheese pizza. Dave blushed and leaned further back on the couch. Zac smiled and made sure to lean on Dave as much as possible. "Zac, c'mon, get off me." 

Zac sat up and laughed. "Dude, leave your brother alone. You've got just as many potholes in the road in your head as he does." 

Dave took the opportunity to raise an eyebrow at Taylor, who had managed to choke on his coke, and his eyes were watering as he had almost let it emerge from his nose. "You were saying, Zac?" 

"He takes after dad." Zac shrugged, taking a bite out of the pizza. 

"Did I not tell you guys to leave the pizzas?" Bob cried, exasperated. "Dad persons aren't here yet." 

Scott jolted forward is his chair with a snort. "Dad persons? Jeez, talk about potholes." 

Bob looked over at Scott, stuck out his tongue and stood up. "Well, fine, Scott. But, I'm going to sit over by Taylor now. You can sit there by yourself." 

Scott stuck his nose into the air and huffed, but quickly took Bob's spot on the floor while Bob moved on to the other side of the table. 

Loud, guffawing laughter could be heard down the hallway. "Hey Frank...how many sopranos does it take to change a lightbulb?" 

"I don't know, how many?" 

"Oh fucking hell." Taylor groaned, "Dad's telling musician jokes." 

"Just one! The world revolves around them!" Walker laughed, finishing his joke. 

Frank laughed as the two men walked into the room. "No, I have one. How do you get a drummer to leave your doorstep?" 

"I dunno, how?" 

"Pay him for the pizza!" 

Walker chuckled again as he surveyed the room. "Speaking of pizza..." 

"Bob, weren't you supposed to keep everyone out of the boxes?" 

Bob gaped. "Dad, I tried!" 

Walker patted Frank on the back. "It looks like there's still enough for the rest of us." 

Frank scowled at Bob a little more and then smiled. "Yeah, well, those boys all need to eat. Look at 'em. They're skin and bones. Why,. when I was a kid..." 

Bob's eyes went wide. "Hey, guys, let's go play that game of Sorry that you got." 

Scott's gaze turned quickly to Bob. "We, uh, broke it. Sorry." 

Bob laughed. "Nice pun, Scott. Now, how did you break it?" 

Scott looked at Taylor, then over at his father and then back at Bob. "I'll tell you while we're setting up Yahtzee." 

Bob sighed. "No more Yahtzee." 

"Yeah," Clint broke in. "Isaac cheats." 

"I do not!" 

"Oh yes you do, Isaac." Walker patted his son affectionately on the back. "Besides, everyone's sick of Yahtzee." 

Isaac huffed, but grabbed a slice of pizza and haphazardly poured a drink for himself. 

"So..." Taylor began, taking a bite of pizza and stretching his legs out underneath the table. "Who won, anyway?" 

Frank grinned. "He may cheat, but I still got it!" 

Dave laughed, "It's just cause we couldn't decide if dad's score for four of a kind looked like a 18 or a 12. He scribbles." 

Frank threw a piece of sausage at Dave and hit him in the ear. Dave's hand flew up to wipe away the greasy chunk of meat. "Ew, Dad!" 

A noise halfway between a yelp and a gag erupted from Bob, as he choked on a piece of pizza, with a somewhat perplexed expression on his face. 

"Something wrong, son?" Frank asked, curiously. 

Bob coughed a little more, then nodded. 

Just before Bob reacted so violently to something, Taylor had decided to be adventurous. He'd looked under the table to see Bob off to the left with his feet pulled off to one side with Scott down at the end of the table, his feet extended toward Taylor. With a mischievous grin, Taylor took a sip of soda and slid his own feet toward Scott's. His toes connected with soft warm flesh and it was then that Bob went forth with a gagging yelp. For a moment, Taylor thought that maybe Bob had seen his feet touch Scott's, but he knew it was impossible as the table was low enough to shield against that. The feet that met Taylor's own began to search back and soon, the 20 toes were engaged in a sensual game of give and take beneath the table. 

Smiling at Scott, Taylor raised an eyebrow, hoping that no-one noticed. Puzzled, Scott smiled a bit in return, before returning to the conversation he had been having with Clint. Didn't Taylor know better than that? 

Taylor poked the foot that was currently caressing his own with an annoyed groan. Bob made a moan of discomfort. Hesitantly, Taylor looked beneath the table again, pretending to grab a dropped napkin, and saw that Bob's legs were now extended toward his own. As he was watching, Bob shifted a little and prodded Taylor's foot with his own. Taylor sat up again and made eye contact with Bob, raising his eyebrow again, but this time, questioning the act which had just taken place rather than remarking at it. 

Bob returned the gaze coolly, giving Taylor a stare that plainly said "Hey, you started it." 

Taylor's bottom lip raised and lowered as his mind drew a blank, giving him the appearance of a stupefied fish. It was then that Bob nudged Taylor's foot again and motioned with his head over to one of the bedrooms. 

Taylor looked over at Scott who was still involved in his conversation with Clint and decided that it would be okay to run off with Bob for a moment. He stood and followed Bob over to the room he and Scott had been "playing games" in. 

SECTION 3: Bite It Off 

Stepping in, Bob shut the door behind them. "So..." he began. "This is new." 

Taylor sat down on the bed. "What do you mean by that?" 

Bob grinned, "Oh come off it, Taylor. You've never played footsie with me before, now have you?" 

"Well, that depends. How much of the past few days do you remember?" Taylor deadpanned. 

Smiling, Bob sat next to him on the bed. "Seriously, though, I did not know you swung this way." 

Taylor visibly flinched. "Yeah, well, I didn't think so, but then I met you guys." 

Raising an eyebrow, Bob shifted his weight. "You guys meaning all four of us?" 

Taylor gazed at the door for a moment before speaking. "Well, one of you at first. But, hey, you're cute too." 

Bob looked down, pausing in his thoughts, "So, were the feet at dinner meant for me?" 

Taylor looked down as well. "I think you know the answer to that one." 

"Yeah..." Bob trailed off. He wasn't sure where he got the guts to blurt out what he did next, but somehow it happened. "Ya know, Taylor, ever since we met you, I've had this...thing, for you, and I never said anything about it, because I figured you wouldn't...but then tonight, I thought maybe and..." He was cut off by Taylor, whose mouth pressed against his gently, but firmly. 

Bob whimpered slightly, but gave in to the kiss. When Taylor pulled away a moment later, Bob remained in place with his eyes closed and his lips pursed. 

"Wow..." he whispered finally, in the tone of a person whose deepest fantasies had just been fulfilled. 

Taylor immediately slapped his hands to his face and muttered, "Why the hell did I do that? What about Sc.." 

"Taylor..." Bob broke in, interrupting him. "It's okay...I'm not gonna say anything." The boy smiled forlornly, determined to do whatever it took to keep Taylor happy, no matter how much it hurt inside. 

Taylor pushed away from the bed and began pacing. "Bob, its not that I don't want to do anything with you because you are quite attractive and I can't ignore lust as easily as I wish I could, but, oh God... I'm sort of, I don't know. I've got a relationship with someone that I've screwed up some already and we're on the mend and I really don't want him to run and hide in the closet again." 

Bob's mouth dropped open. "You mean...oh my God. That's why he was so upset?" 

Taylor continued pacing, not hearing Bob's comment. 

Bob spoke again, this time a bit louder. "So, that's why Scott was so upset?" 

Taylor stopped walked and snapped his head over to lock on to Bob's gaze. 

"Bob...oh my God...you can't..." He drew in a shaky breath. "I can't lose him and...fuck...I shouldn't have. I'm such a moron!" 

Bob stood up and walked toward Taylor. "Shh... I'm not going to say anything. I understand. I just wish you guys would have told us about it. Clint might not have been so good about it, but I would have understood!" 

Taylor looked at Bob with scared eyes. "Thank you, Bob. I just...can't do that again." 

Bob nodded. "I understand." He held out his hand. "So, friends and confidantes?" 

Taylor threw his arms around Bob's neck and hugged him close. "You'd better believe it. Thank you." 

"What the fuck?" came a disturbed voice from behind them. Taylor's blood froze. 

Bob reached up and stroked Taylor's back softly. "Scott, it's nothing. And, I know now and I wouldn't try to steal your man." If Taylor had looked up, he would have seen the sad grin on Bob's face. 

Scott seethed for a moment, but quickly closed the door behind him and walked over to take Taylor from Bob's arms. Taylor's shoulders began to shake as soon as his face was pressed into the warm curve of Scott's neck. Holding him tighter and supporting his weight, Scott kissed Taylor's forehead gently then looked up at Bob and spoke softly. "So, what did I miss? And, I promise, I won't get mad or anything." 

Taylor looked up and over at Bob and nodded softly, a brilliantly shining tear cascading down his smooth skin. 

Bob cleared his throat quietly. "Well, when we were eating out there, Taylor thought he'd like to play a game of footsie with you. Only, he ended up playing it with me. And, I motioned for him to follow me back here and he did and I kissed him." 

Taylor whimpered. "No. Bob's lying about that last part. I kissed him. But, then I felt really bad about it and... Scott. I love you." 

Scott cradled Taylor in his arms again and stroked his hair softly. "It's okay. I know. Bob's attractive and you can't help but want him. I love you, too." 

Bob sat down quietly. "Scott, did you just say that I was attractive?" 

Scott blushed and kissed the top of Taylor's head. "Um, yeah. Well, no use denying it. You're hot, Bob. I can't believe you don't know it." 

Bob gave Scott a half smile and reached up to scratch his neck. "Well, uh, you know... If you guys are willing... Oh, hell, I'll just ask it. Next time you fool around can I join in?" 

There was embarrassed silence that crowded the room until Taylor sniffled and looked up at Scott. "I don't know. I mean, if we all want it, it's okay, right?" 

Scott looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I...well, um...yeah, okay, that definitely sounds interesting." 

Taylor reached up and wiped his eyes. "Um, guys... I'm horny now, if that means anything to you." 

Scott laughed and kissed Taylor on the top of the head. "You're always horny." 

Taylor let loose with a low-pitched growling. "The company helps." 

Bob smiled. "Should I lock the door?" 

Scott licked his lips; half out of anticipation, half out of fear. "Yeah... And, you know we weren't really playing board games earlier, right?" 

"I figured." Bob nodded, his hand moving to the doorknob. "Should I um...let everyone know we're not coming back?" 

Taylor looked perplexed. "Tell them we're watching a movie...no, don't tell them anything. Just leave it." 

"Oh...okay," Bob nodded, clicking the lock shut. 

Scott shifted Taylor out of his embrace and headed over to the bed. He stripped off his shirt and went to work on his pants when he noticed that Taylor and Bob were just staring. He unzipped his pants and began to pull them down, but paused. "Hey, I'm horny, too. Now, strip. If we're going to get it on, it'll be easier if we're naked." 

"He has a point." Taylor spoke to Bob, before tossing his shirt over his head. Bob simply shrugged and went to work discarding his own clothing, his brain still not fully comprehending exactly what he was doing. 

Scott was now down to his boxers and debated with himself about whether to go ahead and shed them. He kept them on for the time being, figuring that Bob would be more comfortable in the beginning. 

Taylor, however, had not the same inhibitions, and had soon stripped off his boxers as well. Bob blushed, followed his brother's lead and kept the last piece of clothing on. 

Taylor launched himself on top of Scott and began pulling his boxers down. "Guys, c'mon. Naked means no clothes. I wanna see your dicks!" 

Scott laughed as Bob hesitantly grabbed the waistband to his own underwear and began pushing them down. "Taylor, I know you're horny. But, whining doesn't turn me on unless you're really begging." 

Taylor opened his mouth. "Pleeeeease Scotty, I wanna see all of you and I can't see all of you if you have boxers on and I hate your boxers and if you don't take them off then I hate you and..." Scott grinned, clapping a hand over Taylor's mouth. 

"That did nothing for me either." 

Bob moaned, his boxers at his knees. "I can't say the same here. He turns me on any which way. Both of you do." 

Taylor stepped off the bed and stuck his tongue out at Scott and flicked it. "I can see who really wants a blow job." Bob's eyes widened in hope. 

"Little eager there, Bobby?" Scott grinned at his brother, who had the grace to duck his head. 

"You can't tell me you wouldn't jump at the chance," he countered. 

Scott grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, trust me, I have. Many times. Y'know, he's pretty good. C'mon, Tay. Show him the real thing so his hand can only hope to be so good." 

Taylor smiled. "Jeez, funny how I never hear this praise when it's just you and me." 

Scott shrugged, "I'm usually too busy saying other things." 

"Point taken." Taylor nodded. "Bob, lie down." He commanded abruptly. 

Bob hesitantly walked over to the bed and lay down next to Scott. "Okay. Um, be gentle?" 

Taylor walked over and stood between Bob's splayed knees. "Don't worry. I sort of know what I'm doing and you know, I might just give you a special treat." 

Scott had snorted at the 'be gentle' comment. "Jeez, Bob, what do you think he's gonna do? Bite it off?" He smirked at his brother. 

"Shh, Scott." Taylor reprimanded. "Don't be mean to Bob, or you might meet with a nasty surprise the next time it's you in this position." 

Bob licked his lips and leaned his head back as he rested his weight on his elbows. His breath was shaky, but controlled. "Oh, God... I am getting so hard." 

Taylor turned to look and marveled at the way Bob's dick stood up from his body. The arch was perfect. He leaned down to give it a closer look, running his tongue along his bottom teeth, his breath heavy. When he reached his desired location, he stretched out his tongue and gave Bob's cock a preliminary glancing lick. Bob shuddered and a load groan resonated. 

Smiling and looking up at Scott momentarily, Taylor let his mouth close around Bob's shaft gently, feeling the heat pulsate in his mouth, as Bob let out a sigh. 

Scott watched the pair go to work and knew he wouldn't last to be part of the fun unless he got in on it fast. Shifting onto his side, he dove for Bob's neck and began an attack on the silken flesh with his lips with a few severe lashings with his tongue. 

He was pleased to hear Bob respond almost immediately. "Scott..." he whispered, turning his head, silently pleading for a kiss. 

Scott responded happily as his hand snaked down to tangle itself in Taylor's hair. He gently kissed a path up to Bob's pleading lips and let his forehead rest on Bob's, their lips barely an inch from touching. The heat in the room seemed to intensify with every move the three boys made. 

Bob brought his lips forward to lightly touch Scott's, then pulled away quickly, opening his eyes to search Scott's face for a reaction. 

Scott smiled and sank down upon Bob, ravaging him with his tongue for a moment and then switching over to soft, sweet kisses again before quickly restarting the assault with his tongue. 

Bob let himself melt into the kisses, as Taylor continued to bring him closer and closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, Bob's back arched and he let out a muffled yell. Scott looked down and saw Taylor imitating his own actions from earlier with ease. 

"That feels really good, doesn't it?" Scott whispered in Bob's ear, so quietly that his breath barely tickled his skin. Bob bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly. "It makes you feel fulfilled. He makes you happy." He continued his speech, enjoying the blush that was rising in Bob's fair skin. 

Bob's hands began to grip the comforter on the bed, his chest began to rise and fall quickly and the muscles in his legs began to tense. Scott reached his tongue out and ran the tip along the rim of Bob's ear and was pleased to hear Bob moan seconds later as he came with a force he had never before known. 

Taylor pulled away seconds later, a trail of white trickling down his chin, which he quickly wiped away as he swallowed. Stretching his body out next to Bob's, he kissed him gently on the cheek, then met Scott's mouth in a quick exchange of tongues. 

Scott pulled away, licking his lips. "Damn, Bob. You taste really good." 

Bob shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've not anything to make comparisons to." 

Scott grinned. He'd managed to hold himself off this long. He could make it a few more minutes. 

SECTION 4: Three To A Bed 

"You wanna give it a go?" 

Bob hesitated for only a second. "Well...sure." 

Scott laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. "Now, I've only had a few of these myself so as long as you don't use your teeth, I'll be one happy Moffatt." 

"I've never, um, really given one. So I don't exactly know what..." Bob stammered, unsure of how not to use his teeth. They were in his mouth, after all. 

Taylor put a hand on Bob's shoulder. "You fold your lips back over your teeth a bit. But, lick your lips really good first. It helps. And, use your tongue. It's warm, moist and the strongest muscle in your body. You can't go wrong." 

Bob nodded slightly before moving between Scott's open legs. Taylor, meanwhile, surveyed the action with a smile, grabbing Scott's hand and kissing each finger in turn as Bob took a deep breath, thinking over the task at hand. 

Deciding it was best not to make too much of a plan, he just plunged forth, taking the head of Scott's dick into his mouth after coating his lips with saliva and sliding his lips back over his teeth. Scott moaned contentedly and Bob snaked out his tongue to feel Scott's member. He was surprised at the taste, but found that it was quite enjoyable, though it would take some getting used to. 

Scott grinned at Taylor, his eyes flashing towards Bob and then back. "He's a natural," he mouthed, and Taylor chuckled softly, watching Bob's head move up and down, as Scott's eyes closed once again and he enjoyed the ride. 

Taylor sat off to the side, just watching. Before he knew it, he had himself in hand and was beginning to find his rhythm. 

Scott reached down to stroke Bob's hair gently, reassuring the boy that he was doing a good job, and to urge him to keep going. Bob obliged, snaking his tongue around Scott's shaft, relishing the feel of it in his mouth. 

Scott leaned his head over to one side to watch Taylor for a moment and saw that he had taken matters into his own hand, so to speak. Scott smiled and tapped Taylor's shoulder. Taylor looked up with passion radiating from his body. "Taylor, let me suck you too." 

Taylor's eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face. "Are you...wow, sure, fine with me." 

Taylor sat still for a moment to calm himself enough to move, then sat up and straddled Scott's shoulders. 

Scott's eyes sparkled as they looked up at him, and he slowly winked before slipping his mouth over Taylor's cock, causing him to whimper slightly. 

The three bodies writhed in a happy unison for a few more minutes before Taylor felt Scott begin to tremble beneath him. Knowing that this was Bob's first time giving head, Taylor pulled out of Scott's warm mouth to let him say, "Bob, I'm about to come." Once that was over, Taylor happily plugged back in. 

A cough and a gagging sound could be heard from behind them as Bob got a mouthful, to say the least. The other two didn't take much notice of this, as Taylor's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure and Scott knew he was extremely close to coming. 

Bob managed to get a hold on things shortly and began to lick up the remains of Scott's seed that coated his thighs. 

Scott, meanwhile, let Taylor fill his mouth for the second time that day, sensing when he was near spent and beginning to pull away. 

A short while later the three boys were nursing spent cocks and taking final licks of spilled seed. Scott stayed where he was and allowed Bob to climb up on one side of him as Taylor lay down on the other side. The trio exchanged brief kisses and let themselves rest for a few moments before attempting to speak. 

"So Bob," Taylor grinned wickedly, "Now that you have something to compare..." 

Bob smiled and stretched an arm languidly across Scott's torso to caress Taylor's arm. "It's all good." 

Scott smiled, kissing Bob softly and letting his tongue penetrate for only a moment. 

Taylor slid his arm across Scott's stomach and rested it on Bob's hip. "Y'know, I could spend the night..." 

Scott nuzzled Taylor's hair and smiled, "Yeah...and I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind hanging out with your guys again..." 

Bob broke in. "Maybe Clint would too? He and Isaac talk, right?" 

A sheepish grin graced Taylor's face. "Um, I sort of don't know. I've spent so much time with Scott over the past few days that I can't even tell you which days they played Yahtzee and which days they played Scrabble." 

Bob groaned. "To be honest, I don't think there's been a day where they haven't played both." 

Scott laughed. "It seems like that's all they do. Well, that and walk around and shout at doors. I swear, Clint was talking to the bathroom door yesterday. Like, having a conversation. He would talk to the outside of the door, go in the bathroom and shut the door most of the way and respond, then come back out... It was crazy. The conversation was something about Cheese Whiz and 7up." 

Taylor giggled, "I'm so sure he and Isaac are friends now." 

Bob nodded an affirmation. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to leave." 

Scott snorted. "We'll just tell them that the aliens landed back on their home planet and asked to see some ID to prove our brothers are human." 

Taylor, always the slow one, didn't quite get it. "Um, okay, so should we go make another appearance at dinner?" Bob, on the other hand, snorted in laughter and buried his face in the crook of Scott's neck. 

Again they relaxed with contented sighs. Scott was the first one to stand up, though he was followed shortly by his two lovers. The three boys picked through the rumpled clothing on the floor to find what they had been wearing and threw it all on haphazardly. 

"Tay...shirt." Scott commented, as Taylor realized it had been put on backwards. 

"Thanks." He smiled, twisting himself around until the shirt was in its proper position. 

Smoothing their hair, Bob unlocked the door and they walked down the short corridor together, only to find their families absorbed in a movie. 

They were all seated on the floor before anyone noticed they had arrived. Frank sat up and took his feet from off of the coffee table just as Indiana Jones realized that he had a gun. "Oh, hey, boys. Where did you guys run off to?" 

"Um...I wanted to show Taylor that new song I'm working on." Scott spoke up first. "So...yeah." 

Bob saw a single breadstick remaining in a box on the table and grabbed it. "Hey, Dad, can Taylor spend the night again? He wanted to show us some cool vocal warm-ups. I really wanna learn them. And, Dave and Clint... You guys could go over in his place and camp out with Zac and Ike. So, um, is that okay?" 

Zac looked over a little suspiciously. "What if I was gonna spend the night here?" 

Taylor shot his brother a look, "Why on earth would you want to do that, Zac? Remember, you got that new Playstation game, and all you've been going on about is how much you want to show Dave." 

Zac shrugged. "I know. But, what if I did want to spend the night here? I think Bob's pretty cool. Maybe I want to sleep with him." 

Taylor giggled. "Dude. That totally didn't sound right." 

Bob raised an eyebrow. "Oh Zac, don't I know it. C'mon baby, light my fire." He spoke in a monotone, causing Dave to giggle. 

Walker and Frank viewed the scene with bemused expressions on their faces. "I think Bob's plan sounds good." Walker finally broke in. 

"You sure you don't mind taking four of them?" Frank asked him almost immediately. 

"Four I can handle. Remember, I have seven at home." Walker chuckled. 

Bob, Scott and Taylor made eye contact and smiled. Oh what a night this would be. 

SECTION 5: Oh, What A Night! 

A short while later, the movie finished playing and Clint and Dave grabbed some clothes and headed off with three-fourths of the Hanson family members who were in attendance. 

"Goodnight." Walker called as he closed the door behind them. 

"So..." Frank began. "Do you guys want to watch another movie? We have a whole pay-per-view selection to choose from." 

The boys exchanged a quick look between themselves. 

Scott spoke up first. "Nah. I think we're going to head in and get settled and just talk for a while." 

Frank shrugged. "That's fine with me. I suppose I'll see you three in the morning then?" 

The boys nodded and headed off to their bedroom of choice. Once they were out of listening range, Frank picked up the pay-per-view guide and muttered a few titles before finding the one he was looking for. He clicked on the television and ordered up his favorite movie. 

Settling back into the couch with a contented gaze, Frank prepared to watch "The Breakfast Club" for the millionth time. His sons would never know. 

Meanwhile, Bob, Scott, and Taylor had once again let themselves into the bedroom, and were standing, looking slightly apprehensive, but very eager. 

Bob sat down on the bed and took off his shirt. "Okay. Someone lock the door. All of you, get naked. We're about to get...kinky." 

Mere moments later, the three boys were nude again and had gathered on the bed with huge grins on their faces. Scott put one hand on Bob's thigh and the other on Taylor's and said, "So. We're going to get kinky. Anyone got anything in mind? We've got about 12 hours to do this right if none of you mind not getting any sleep." 

Taylor grinned. "Sleep is for the weak." 

Bob laughed. "Or guys who can't keep it up or get it up again quick." 

"I pride myself on a 5 minute recuperation period," Scott proudly stated. 

Taylor raised his arms in a victory pose. "And I just have a perpetual hard-on." 

Bob chuckled softly. "Maybe so. But, we'll see who can last all night long!" 

Taylor grinned. "You think so, eh?" 

Bob smiled and reached over to gently stroke Taylor's penis with one hand. "We'll see. Now, shut your mouths unless you're going to use them." 

Grinning, Taylor reached over and pulled Bob into a lingering kiss, taking him in hand and reciprocating Bob's actions. 

Scott smiled at the two boys who were trapping him in an embrace. He pulled Taylor's shoulder nearer to him and began to lick the warm flesh. He reached a hand out and began to massage Bob's chest, occasionally grasping at a nipple only to be rewarded by a soft moan from Bob. 

Enjoying the reaction, Scott moved his mouth from Taylor to Bob, gently sucking on his nipple, and listening to the small whimpers of pleasure escaping his busy lips. 

Taylor began to lose interest in kissing and wanted to do a little more. He gently pushed Bob backward and attacked his unentertained nipple with his own tongue while continuing the pumping on Bob's member. 

Bob closed his eyes in absolute pleasure and tried in vain not to cry out. His resolve was broken when Taylor bit down gently. 

Bob grabbed for a pillow, pressed it to his face and screamed in ecstasy. At that point, Scott began to travel down to Bob's stomach. Once there, he began to trace the lines of Bob's abs with his tongue, occasionally letting it dip into Bob's navel or travel down to his hip. 

Feeling as though every muscle in his body was tensed, Bob's voice was hoarse as he pulled the pillow away slightly and spoke. "Wait." He groaned. "I can't...you have to..." 

Taylor pulled away with a grin, as Scott looked up with a bemused smirk on his face. 

"You okay?" Taylor asked him gently. 

"That was...I don't...I've never felt anything like that and..." Bob stammered, a blush rising in his cheeks at his words. 

Taylor nodded, then lowered his head back to Bob's chest. He kissed a trail up to Bob's neck and lifted a hand up to tangle itself in Bob's hair while he enjoyed the boy's creamy skin. Scott also lowered his head to Bob's chest again and decided to try something he'd once read about. Slowly, he lifted Bob's arm and allowed himself to venture beneath. Hesitantly, he allowed the aroma to invade his senses and then sent out his tongue to take a taste. 

Scott was amazed. For some reason, everything about Bob was perfect. His taste, his smell, the feel of his skin, the way moans seemed to pass by his lips like a river with their mellifluous tone. He seemed to have been born a lover. 

"I'm ready." Bob whispered softly, his breathing finally returning to normal. Taylor nodded and kissed his collarbone softly before letting his hand snake down Bob's torso to wrap itself around him once again, slowly beginning to pump. 

Bob lay on the bed in silence, letting tongues and fingers have their way with him. This was something he could definitely get used to. The sensations that were taking over his mind were wonderful and seemed to fulfill him with a promise of eternal happiness. 

He had never felt such a rush of emotions as this, and as Taylor continued to move his hand expertly, he felt his body growing hotter as he squirmed and trembled slightly. 

A softened euphoria spread through his body like a blush and sent a million angel choir's voices to the rafters with the feeling. 

Arching his back, he let out a soft cry as he came, a haze settling over his mind as he released himself to absolute pleasure. 

Both Scott and Taylor let out moans as Bob came, as though by being connected to him by flesh they were made partners in his pleasure. 

Laying his head on Bob's chest, Taylor kissed the warm skin gently before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking off the remaining cream. 

Bob moaned happily. "Oh, guys. That was absolutely..." 

Scott kissed him firmly. "Yeah. It was." 

They sat back for a moment, just watching one another. Bob had a feeling of peace which he'd never felt before and Scott and Taylor couldn't help but stare at him and the heavenly glow which he'd grown to possess during their ongoings. 

Wrapping an arm around Bob's midsection, Scott brought his hand up to stroke Taylor's soft skin, and the two boys shared a knowing look. Bob's eyes having closed in exhaustion, Taylor quickly mouthed an "I love you" to Scott, gripping his hand tightly. 

SECTION 6: Flexibility 

Bob sighed contentedly. "So, are you guys seeing each other, dating? What?" 

Taylor's face scrunched up in thought. "Well, I guess we're just in a relationship. I mean, it took long enough for us to realize that we liked men. I don't think we want to complicate the relationship with a label. Hey, Bob? What about you? Are you gay, bi, just curious?" 

Bob smiled, "Y'know, I never really thought about it. I just knew I got hard thinking about you guys. But, I'm a breast man too." 

Scott nodded. "So, you're bi." 

Laughing, Bob shook his head. "C'mon, you said it yourself, let's not complicate things with labels." 

Poking Bob in the stomach, Taylor grinned, "But...we do make you hard." 

Bob shivered. "Yeah. You do. Both of you. And, from the looks of it, all the feelings are mutual." 

"But Bob, if you keep getting to the noise level you just did, I don't know if we'll be able to do a thing with you." Scott laughed, teasingly. 

Bob moaned quietly. "There. That better?" 

Taylor shoved Bob a bit. "Oh yeah, dude. You should be a porn star." 

"Hey, don't we have a video camera?" Bob raised an eyebrow. 

"No cameras," Scott and Taylor replied, almost simultaneously, then laughed. 

Bob frowned, but sat up. "Darn. That means that you can't watch this over and over." 

Scott propped himself up on an elbow. "Watch what...." 

He froze as Bob leaned forward and rolled off the bed gracefully. He then situated himself on the floor so that his legs were in a v-shape. As Taylor and Scott looked on, Bob balanced himself on his upper back and his hands and allowed his feet to move slowly through the air until his face was concealed by his thighs. "Think you guys want to take advantage of this flexibility?" 

Scott and Taylor gaped for a moment, before eagerly jumping from the bed to take Bob up on his invitation. 

Scott once again found himself staring at Bob’s lithe form. The muscles in his legs were taut and sinewy and every hair seemed to glisten like morning dew in the harsh light of the hotel room. His skin gleamed with the thin film of sweat he had built up and he radiated passion, light and a purity that seemed to have been pulled from the heavens themselves. 

Taylor almost trembled with anticipation as he lowered himself to the floor beside the brown-haired boy, allowing his soft lips to grace whatever skin they found. He relished the sensations that pulsated through his being every time they touched, as though an unbreakable bond was formed with his actions. 

Scott, meanwhile, was biting his lip, trying to decide whether to broach the subject of further exploration. Already this day he had done so much that he had never before thought of in any terms, let alone sexual ones. But the one part of sex that he equated with being gay was now on his mind and the thought of it was sending an intense heat through his veins, pulsing and throbbing and asking questions, begging for answers. 

Without thinking, he coughed. The two boys on the floor looked up, and he was surprised to see expressions of almost innocence radiating from their eyes. 

Bob reached out a hand and placed it silently on Scott’s knee. “Scott, is there something you want to try?” 

Scott chewed his bottom lip in frustration and confusion for a moment longer. Then, he gave in to his inner urgings. “Yeah. There is. Um, I don’t really want to say it because it makes it sound so dirty, but...” 

Taylor nodded in understanding. "You want us together, right?" 

Scott shifted. "Yeah." 

Bob looked slightly confused. "Together? Aren't we already together?" 

Taylor paused to think for a second, then leaned down and whispered something in Bob’s ear. Bob’s eyes went wide for a moment, but then a wide, devilish grin invaded the heaven of his form. “Okay, Scott. But, you get to go find lubrication.” 

Scott gaped, "I don't know where we have any..." 

"Guess you'll have to go ask your dad." Taylor grinned maliciously. 

Grumbling, Scott yanked on his boxers and a t-shirt, unlocking the door and stalking out, leaving Taylor and Bob giggling on the floor behind him. 

"Dad?" He asked, watching as his father dove for the remote and quickly changed the channel. 

"Yes, Scott?" Frank began, recovering himself. 

"Do we have any Vaseline?" He probed, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

"Vaseline? Why on Earth do you need Vaseline?" 

"Um..." he thought. "Taylor was gonna show us how to put Vaseline on our teeth like girls do for beauty pageants. He figured it would be a good trick for a performance." 

Frank paused to think. "I don't really see how it would help the kind of performances you boys put on, but I think there's some in my suitcase." 

Nodding, Scott edged out of the room. "Night dad." 

"Night Scott." 

Finding the Vaseline without too much incident, Scott walked back into the room to find Taylor and Bob splayed on the bed whispering various things to each other while kissing gently. Not one to be left out, Scott jumped in the middle of them. 

"Nope, Scotty...no clothes on this bed, and lock the door." Bob grinned, shoving him to the floor. Scott shrugged, obliging, and proceeded to do what had been asked of him before falling back onto the bed and presenting them with the lubrication. 

Taylor let out a little cheer and grabbed the jar from Scott's hand. "Ooo! It's nice and warm too. That means Bob will have lots of fun." 

Bob grinned. "I'm pretty open to trying anything once." 

Scott grabbed the Vaseline back from Taylor and pried the top off and sunk two fingers knuckle deep into the smooth gel-like substance. "Hey, Bob? Do that thing with your legs again." 

Bob grinned and happily obliged Scott, pulling his flexible body into position. Taylor licked his lips in anticipation while nodding towards Bob, indicating that Scott should begin as soon as possible. 

Scott leaned forward, and after putting the jar down and carefully securing the Vaseline on top of his fingers, put the palms of his hands on Bob's behind and carefully spread the Vaseline on Bob's rectum, earning a sweet sigh of content. 

Smiling at the sound, Scott took a well-lubricated finger and gently inserted it, feeling Bob tense and let out a sigh. Scott continued, slowly, not wanting to hurt this demigod who was spread before him. 

Bob whimpered softly as Scott carefully inserted a second finger, grabbing the bedspread and catching Taylor's gaze. 

Taylor put a hand on the back of Bob's knee and whispered to him. "Do you want him to stop? You don't have to do this, you know." 

Biting his lip, and looking at Taylor with wide, shining eyes, Bob shook his head. "No," he whispered, so softly that Taylor barely heard him. 

Scott remained using only two fingers for a while, but began to push a little deeper. His fingers were just about buried to the hilt and he was moving to withdraw when the pleasure infused itself into Bob's voice again with a long, encouraging moan. 

Watching his body glow with pleasure, Scott stared in awe as he gently withdrew, eliciting an even more vocal response from Bob. "Taylor." Scott whispered, beckoning him over as the eternal go-between. 

Taylor breached the space between them quickly. "Yeah?" 

Scott motioned at Bob. "You go first. I want to watch." 

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I am." 

Taylor nodded in understanding. "Okay. Hey, Bob? Do you think you're ready?" 

Thinking momentarily, Bob nodded. "Yeah but...Scott, will you sit by me?" 

Scott nodded and situated himself next to Bob. "I think you know this is going to hurt a little. But, hopefully you'll feel the pleasure quickly because I hate seeing you in pain, but you're beautiful in ecstasy." 

The pair exchanged a quick kiss and Scott immediately placed a hand on Bob's forehead as Taylor lowered Bob's legs so that his knees were hooked around Taylor's shoulders. 

Almost immediately, Bob felt Taylor pressing towards him, a look of determination shading his delicate features. Moving slowly, Taylor pushed gently until he felt himself begin to slide in. Bob's eyes shot open as he gasped, reaching beside him until he found Scott's waiting hand. 

Bob's chest rose and fell in a shaky rhythm as Taylor reached inside him ever so slowly. Scott held fast to his side whispering sweet remarks about Bob's beauty and glow alongside careful reminders to breathe and relax. 

A smile finally graced Bob's features as Taylor came close to being fully within him. Between the waves of pain, a feeling of indescribable pleasure engulfed his mind as he moaned gently. 

Taylor felt a similar euphoria, though his was based on pleasure with a sense of caution and fear. 

All the while, Scott remained at Bob's side, kissing his shoulders and forehead and pushing Bob's hair back and giving a running commentary of the beautiful scene that he was witness to. 

Sensing Taylor's hesitation, Bob nodded his consent to the waiting boy, who took a deep breath and slowly began to move. 

Scott felt himself losing control of his own breathing as he watched the two boys whom he loved bond in such a physical, yet spiritual, way. As Taylor began to quicken his pace, Scott could hardly keep himself from moaning, though it would have been ignored because of the activity and probably not heard because of the moans of the writhing pair. 

Bob's eyes clenched shut in unimaginable sensation, as Taylor's head fell back, his shoulders rising and falling as his breathing grew erratic and raspy. 

The pace quickened. The heat intensified. The moans grew louder and more ejaculatory and the three on the bed began to rise like steam to a plane they had never dared to dream of. 

"Bob..." Taylor whimpered, his strokes intensifying with every passing second. He felt the familiar white hot fire build in his stomach and light his every nerve ending, as he opened his eyes and groaned. 

All the while, Bob's member had been hard and the inner stimulation that he was being given allowed him to feel the same building fire that Taylor did. Scott, too, began to feel the heat flaring within as he watched the scene before him. 

With a suppressed yell, Taylor let himself come, filling Bob completely as he moaned in pleasure. 

Bob was so utterly aware of himself at that point that he could feel the pulsing of Taylor's member inside him and so began an unadulterated consciousness that took over Bob's being. The cool drafts which flowed in from under the door and past cracks in the window's sill caressed his body. Scott was moaning just above the heavy breathing which resonated throughout the room. All of those sensations hitting him at once along with the pleasure he was already feeling and the fact that he had already come and not long before allowed Bob to release himself to the sensations which beckoned now with voices strong. 

The combination of watching Taylor's face contort in ecstasy, and having the honor of watching Bob's entire being overtaken with pleasure was enough to bring Scott teetering over the edge of satisfaction, as he let loose a drawn out moan, without ever removing his eyes from the scene in front of him. 

As he faltered on the brim of rapture from the view he was witnessing, Scott reached down and gave his member only the slightest quick touch and was automatically launched into a reverent oblivion. 

Gently withdrawing, Taylor unhooked Bob's legs from his shoulders and collapsed next to the trembling boy, stroking his hair and placing soft kisses on his collarbone. 

Bob whimpered softly as his heart rate began to return to normal, though he was still aware enough to be able to feel the blood pulsing through his body at every spot where his skin was pulled tight. Scott too was descending from bliss and allowed himself to take in a final snapshot of the scene which lay in front of him before closing his eyes and collapsing on the bed with a heavy breath. The scene was beautiful. Two angelic boys, their eyes still stuck in a world of orgasmic gaiety, as their bodies tried to adjust to a reality which also did not exist. 

Taylor slowly crawled up further on the bed and placed his head on Bob’s chest. He, too, felt the pulsing of Bob’s life and found himself grinning as he noticed that Bob’s heartbeat sounded quite like a little rhythm number that Zac had been working on. Taylor continued smiling and looked over at Scott who seemed to be stuck in a post-orgasmic trance. He called out softly, “Hey, Mr. Five Minutes...” 

Scott looked over at him in a daze. "Hmmm?" he replied, his voice dragging the single syllable out longer than seemed natural. 

Taylor’s smile only seemed to grow wider. “Think you’ll be ready?” 

Scott groaned happily and shifted positions so that his own head was next to Taylor’s. “Well, I’ve almost got my gun ready, but I’m a little low on ammunition.” 

Taylor grinned, and met Scott's mouth for a sloppy kiss. "I'm sure Bob can help provide you with some." 

Bob lifted his head slowly, as though he wasn’t sure that a huge mutant cupcake with legs wasn’t about to pound it’s way through the wall. “Taylor, what was that you just said?” 

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Taylor paused, and smiled. "You okay for another round?" he asked, hoping he knew what the answer was. 

Bob’s head descended again. “Not just yet. Maybe in a few. Although, I’m looking forward to a few more rounds of fair game from you guys tonight.” 

After laying in silence for a few moments, Taylor was surprised to hear a soft snore escape Bob's lips. "All night, huh?" he thought, chuckling to himself. "Ah well, we could wake him up later." 

SECTION 7: Bob: It’s What’s For Dinner 

"Tay?" broke in Scott's voice. "You're so far away...come sit with me?" 

Smiling, Taylor scrambled softly to the other side of the bed and wrapped Scott in a hug. "Look at Bob." He giggled as Scott laughed quietly. 

Scott nestled his head into the crook of Taylor's neck. "Well, what do you expect? He's new at this. You and me? We've had a little practice. We're pumped up a little and..." 

Taylor giggled. "Ha! You said pumped. Oh, God, I'm about to fall asleep too. Let's throw on some music or something." 

Scott stood, stretching. "What do you want? I have everything..." 

Taylor shrugged. "We could just put on the radio. I don't care, just something I can sing to and stay awake." 

"Yes, because it would very seriously suck if we ruined this evening by sleeping all the way through it." 

"Right. I mean, how often are we going to have the chance to do this?" 

Scott stopped fiddling with the radio alarm clock just long enough to look over at Bob's sleeping form and say, "Hopefully, quite often." 

Walking over to Scott, Taylor wrapped his arms around him from behind, swaying him a little. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" 

Scott nodded in agreement. "Like nothing I've ever seen." 

Taylor rested his chin on Scott’s shoulder. “Y’know, I should probably be offended by that or something. But, I’m not. I agree completely. He’s... something else. Something wonderful.” 

Scott sighed, "Should we leave him to sleep?" 

Laughing, Taylor shrugged. "I don't know if he'll be mad if we woke him up, or mad that he missed any action." 

Scott nodded. “So, we’ll wait a little while and then wake him up. While he’s sleeping, we can cuddle and talk. Sure, all this sex is absolutely great and its hard for me to say no to it, but your guys have worn me out.” 

Taylor's mouth dropped open, "Worn you out? You were just watching." 

Scott began to protest. "Watching can take a lot out of a guy..." 

Giggling, Taylor pulled him close. "Love you." He spoke, as he gently nipped Scott's neck. 

Scott moaned. "Oh, God, I hope I don't have to do much tomorrow. It'll be bad enough having to stay awake during anything... If I have to sing..." His voice transformed into yet another moan of pleasure. 

Sitting down on the bed, careful not to disturb Bob, Taylor pulled Scott down to his lap. "You won't have to sing...see, I have it all figured out. We're never leaving this room again, which makes things wonderfully simple." 

Scott let his body fit into the puzzle that was Taylor, making them two tightly interlocked pieces set on never separating. "And what exactly are we going to eat and drink?" 

"Bob." 

"Oh." 

"See, I told you. Perfect plan!" Taylor grinned, laying his head on Scott's chest happily. 

"What about our parents?" 

Taylor shrugged. "The door's locked. They respect a locked door, right?" 

Scott sighed. "Not if they can help it. Bob is the only one I could ever count on to knock. He knocks even if the door is wide open." 

As if giving affirmation to the fact, Bob shifted slightly in his sleep. Taylor smiled. "That's just because he's wonderful, and he would do something like that." 

Scott shook his head slightly. "I know I've already mentioned it, but I really think that we should feel weird about this. I mean, me especially. He's, well, you know." 

His face taking on a more serious expression, Taylor paused. "Scott...if it makes you happy, I don't see how it can be wrong." 

Scott let his head fall so that his forehead rested on Taylor's shoulder. "I know, I know. But, this whole deal... It was hard enough accepting that I liked you. Now, my brother. All this in only a couple of days. A week ago I could barely claim that I'd really kissed someone and meant it. Now I can claim all of this. Its so overwhelming for me. How can you not be so affected by it?" 

Running a hand through Scott's hair, Taylor shrugged. "Who's to say I'm not? I'm just...taking it in stride, I guess. Maybe one of these days it'll hit me, but right now I'm going on one day at a time." 

Scott buried his face in Taylor's neck and was reminded of how attracted he was to this being beneath him. "Oh, Taylor. Has it been five minutes yet?" 

Grinning, Taylor moved slightly. "About 10 minutes ago." 

Scott raised an eyebrow along with his head. "Really? Well, I'll bet Bob is rested now. But, he looks a little dirty. How about we clean him up and wake him up at the same time. Then how could he get mad?" 

"I don't think he could," Taylor responded solemnly, before casting his gaze to the sleeping boy. "Shall we?" 

"Let's." Scott smiled, placing a hand gently on Bob's thigh. 

Bob's thighs immediately parted to the amusement of Scott and Taylor. However, they both lowered their heads to what Bob had revealed and snaked their tongues out of their mouths. 

Licking slow trails, both were soon again caught up in the aroma and essence of Bob who was slowly being jogged back into consciousness. 

Scott began to think of what to do to Bob and at one point let out a giggle. "Hey, Taylor, why don't we take turns 'bobbing'?" 

Taylor wrinkled his nose. "That was a horrible pun, but a really good idea. You wanna go first this time?" he asked. 

Scott smiled. "Sure thing. But, y'know, I'd really like him awake. Let me just take care of that really quick..." Scott trailed off and let his tongue fall back on to Bob's skin. He traced a line up to the base of Bob's neck where he promptly began to gently suck. 

Taylor watched, amused, as Bob's eyes closed tighter and he groaned. "I don't wanna..." he began, grumpily. 

Scott's only response was to let his tongue graze the skin, and his hand to gently trace a pattern over Bob's chest. 

"Hunnh..." Bob moaned, "Where..." His eyes opened confusedly. "Scott?" He looked down. 

"Hi." Scott smiled, before lowering his head again. 

"Hi..." Bob yawned, recognition flooding his memory. "How long was I asleep?" 

"Not too long." Taylor spoke up from where he was sitting, smiling at the groggy look in Bob's eyes. 

Scott let his hand come to rest on Bob's stomach. "It was only like 15 minutes, but we're horny again and you were the one who wanted to see who could last all night and we would feel bad letting you miss any of the fun." 

Bob grinned. "Thanks for being so considerate." 

"Anytime," Scott replied. 

Taylor rested his head on Bob's thigh and dragged a smooth fingertip down the length of Bob's side. "So, we've already done a whole lot. What are we going to do now? My brain is still in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, possibly shock. I can't think of anything new but it's a night of firsts and I say we continue it." 

Bob opened his mouth, and closed it again quickly. 

"Something you want?" Scott asked, laughing a little as Bob looked upset that someone had noticed. 

"Well...Taylor, what firsts haven't you experienced?" he asked, sitting up a bit and drawing his knees to his chest. 

Taylor blushed slightly. "Um, well, bondage." 

Bob smiled. "That's what I was thinking about. It seems like it might be fun." 

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Taylor, something you haven't been telling me?" 

Taylor turned his head toward Scott defensively. "No. You never asked. Besides, its not quite handcuffs and whips for me yet. Just like, y'know...a piece of rope or part of the sheets." 

Bob smiled. "I have a couple bandannas in my backpack." 

"Why do you have bandannas in your backpack?" Scott asked, incredulously. 

Shrugging, Bob stretched his legs. "Does it matter? At least they're coming to some use now." 

Taylor smiled. "Great! So, who am I going to tie up?" 

Scott snorted. "This sounds like its going to turn into some demented yet kinky game of cowboys and indians." 

Taylor laughed, "And I'm sure you'd just wholeheartedly object. Bob, you wanna be the captive?" 

Squirming, Bob made a slight face. "I don't know, Tay, I mean...earlier, I might not be able to do that again." 

Taylor nodded in understanding. "Okay. Do...you want to tie me up?" 

Bob's eyes widened. "Could I?" 

Chuckling a bit at his eagerness, Taylor smiled, "Sure. Like I said, it's a first." 

Bob grinned and hopped out of the bed. He ran over to his backpack and began searching through it. After a few moments, he emerged with several pastel-colored bandannas. 

Scott surveyed the scene. "How are you gonna do it, Bob? Hand to bedpost? Hand to hand?" 

Bob stopped, looking a bit perplexed, as Taylor stretched out on the bed, an expression of interest gracing his features. Bob thought a moment, then sprang into action. He grabbed Taylor and spun him around. He threw a pink bandanna to Scott and said, "Bind his hands while I tie his feet to the bedposts. Best of all worlds." 

Scott happily obliged. After a few minutes of deciding how best to keep the knots in place without making them unable to be undone, Taylor was bound up quite nicely with a pink bandanna holding his wrists together which was attached to a sheet which had been tied down to one leg of the bed as it only had posts on one side. A sky blue bandanna held his left ankle in place while a lemon yellow one held the right. Bob and Scott took a few steps away from Taylor to observe their handiwork. He was a little crooked on the bed because the sheet was pulled to the far corner, but he was spread out beautifully. 

Scott stepped toward Taylor and began letting out little sighs of appreciation. Bob remained off to one side so that he could observe these two boys who were so in love. 

Scott advanced on Taylor slowly, not quite making eye contact, just appreciating the scene before him. Taylor whimpered for attention quietly, looking quite helpless and alone. 

Stepping to his side, Scott silenced his mouth with a rough kiss, wrapping his hand around Taylor's neck and pulling the boy to him. Taylor moaned, testing his bonds, only to find they offered no escape. 

Scott pulled away and met Taylor's eyes. "I'm going to act like a sex-deprived dominatrix now, okay? Anytime you want me to slow down or anything, just say so. But, I plan to be a bit rough if you stay silent." 

Taylor smiled. "My lips are sealed unless you want 'em otherwise." 

Nodding slightly, Scott brought his lips to Taylor's neck in a hungry kiss. Instead of sucking at the tender flesh, he instead bit down, relishing the feel of it between his teeth. Bob watched, mesmerized, as Taylor's eyes closed and his hands flexed in their bonds. 

Scott pulled away from Taylor quickly, letting the flesh slide against his teeth in its escape. Immediately, Taylor found his lips being bitten and felt Scott's hands scratching at his sides, then clawing at his back before finally tangling themselves in his hair. Taylor gasped loudly as Scott pulled Taylor's hair, hard, and began to devour his neck anew when Taylor thrust his head back with a gasp of breath. 

Straddling the boy, Scott's roaming hand moved to Taylor's chest, finding a nipple and pinching it roughly, continuing the assault when he felt Taylor arch his back and hiss. 

Bob began to realize the attraction of most men to pornography. However, after watching this, he didn't know if a video or a picture would ever again cut it though he knew it wouldn't come close to comparing to live action. 

Watching the pair, he felt himself grow slightly weak in the knees and had to take a quick seat in one of the few chairs that were available. Eyes drinking in every moment, he watched Taylor stretch against his bonds and Scott ravish him with pleasure from pain. 

Taylor was already lost in a maze of new sensations and felt himself wandering further and further into oblivion as Scott nipped and licked and scratched and growled. To say he became an animal in bed at that moment might be exaggerated, but it was also an understatement. 

Every inch of skin that was touched seemed to burn, and every harsh kiss that was placed lingered for an eternity. 

Taylor's face contorted wildly when Scott moved down from his neck to his nipples. When Scott took the first one into his mouth, it was pleasure. When he began to suck on it, it was ecstasy. And when he bit down, Taylor was ready and willing for anything. 

Keeping true to the conditions, and not making a sound, he bit down on his raw and bruised bottom lip, until he felt a new taste in his mouth, and found that he had drawn blood in his euphoria. 

The flavor, surprisingly sweet, enthralled him and he began to lap up the blood that pooled at one corner of his mouth. 

Bob's eyes widened, and he winced as a trickle of ruby red ran from Taylor's lip onto the bedspread. His eyes widened further when Taylor turned his head to the side and tried to search for the fallen essence. 

Watching his tongue dart out of his mouth to lap up the found, pristine, red drop, Bob found himself entranced by an act which would have repulsed him in any other circumstance. 

Scott continued his assault on Taylor's flesh with vigor, drawing loud moans and quick gasps and short-lived expressions of discomfort from him with every lash of his tongue or clamp of his jaw. 

Taylor whimpered as Scott's hand moved to his inner thigh, not sure if he was prepared for what he believed Scott was intending to do. Scott paused for a moment and stood up on the bed, a picture of magnificence as Taylor lay, almost broken, beneath. He took a step between Taylor's spread legs and sat down on the bed and extended his legs beneath Taylor and scooted forward so that he could still reach up to grasp Taylor's limp hair and now had his erection pressed firmly against Taylor's behind. 

Taylor moaned softly, his head falling against the pillow as Scott's fingers tangled themselves in his sweaty, mussed locks. Bob's gasp was audible as he watched the scene, and realized what was about to take place. 

Scott tightened his fingers around Taylor's golden hair and spoke lovingly to him, an act which seemed very out of place. "Taylor, do you want this? Honestly. Tell me. Because, I don't want to hurt you. Not at all unless you want it." 

Raising his head slightly, Taylor looked deep into Scott's eyes. "Yes," he finally whispered. 

Scott nodded and reached for the small jar of Vaseline which had managed to find its way onto the night stand. He tore it open with shaky hands and began to reach in, but stopped himself. Hey, Bob? Do you wanna come do this? Please?" 

Bob rose slowly, coming to rest beside Scott and placing a comforting hand on the boy's shaking shoulders. Taking the jar in his hand, he inserted a few fingers quickly, withdrawing and taking a breath to calm himself. 

Eyeing the way that Scott and Taylor were positioned, Bob cocked his head off to one side. "Well, uh, how exactly do you want me to do this?" 

Scott thought, momentarily. "I could move..." he began. 

"No." Taylor whispered, inserting his presence into the conversation firmly. 

Bob paused again. "Then I have no clue...Taylor, it's a little irrational." 

"I don't care. I don't want him to leave." 

Scott paused a moment and then began to lift his knees up until they were propped up fully on the bed and Taylor was balanced on his shoulders and Scott's knees. "There. But, do it as quick as you can?" 

Bob nodded, and obliged, spreading the Vaseline quickly and backing off, allowing Scott to relax and lower himself again. 

Taylor lifted his head up and pursed his lips in a long-distance kiss for Scott. "Just put a little on yourself and then go. I know its going to hurt and right now, everything that's supposed to hurt is feeling like Heaven." 

Scott smiled a little as he dipped his fingers into the jar, lubing himself enough, and repositioning himself, placing his hands on Taylor's shoulders, not prepared to waste any time. 

Lifting his knees again, Scott got into position and carefully allowed his feet to slide along the comforter until he met with a bit of resistance. 

Bob watched the scene, completely enraptured, until Taylor cried out and broke his reverie. It became increasingly obvious that Scott was working his way inside, and Bob felt for Taylor, as he hadn't had any preparation whatsoever. 

But then Taylor's cries turned to moans and in mere moments, he was panting and begging Scott to finish sliding in. 

Happy to oblige, Scott moved until he was in to the hilt, and felt a jolt of pleasure at being completely connected to his lover that he had never felt before. 

Bob began to feel a bit dizzy and sank to his knees on the floor next to the bed. Just listening to the ongoings in the room was intense. And here he was watching it from a distance that he could easily join in from without taking any steps. Even from his position on his knees, he felt like he was almost too close, except, he was fascinated by both Scott and Taylor and this chance to see them together was not one that could be passed up. He had to stay here, had to watch this and had to try to store every minute detail in his memory from smell to taste to feeling. 

Time had no meaning to them, and a euphoric sense of bliss enveloped the two boys as they moved with each other, Taylor's small whimpers of pleasure only adding more fuel to Scott's thrusts, as he strived to please Taylor completely. 

Taylor felt torn between a million points. As Scott thrust against him, he stressed one set of bonds. As he pulled back, the other bonds were stressed. He felt his orgasm building and felt a million pricks of pain and pleasure colliding within in. And to top it all off, he could just see Bob practically salivating and collapsing out of the corner of his eye. 

Screaming for release, Scott let himself slide within Taylor one last time before coming, then dropping back onto the bed in exhaustion. 

The final bit of pain that came with Scott pulling out brought Taylor to the brink and then some. He exploded with a scream and then lay back against the sheets, panting quietly. 

Bob, third in the trio, watched the other two reach ecstasy, and felt himself crumble to the floor as his mind slipped into the haze of release. 

Scott maneuvered himself gently from under Taylor, and moved to lie at his side. Touching a soft finger to Taylor's cracked and still bleeding lips, he looked on in disbelief. "What...?" 

Taylor turned toward him and strained his bonds yet again to meet Scott in a kiss. His breath continued in a heavy manner as he shrugged his shoulders. Scott saw this and immediately began to undo Taylor's bonds. 

His arms free, he wrapped Scott in a fierce hug, burying his face into his shoulder, and inhaling his scent. "Oh, Scott... Thank you. I needed that. I had to be as close to you as possible." He met him with another kiss. 

Scott ran his tongue gently over Taylor's lips, and the two lay there, motionless for endless seconds. Taylor was the first to remember Bob's presence, as he turned slightly, to find the younger boy still crumpled on the floor, breathing heavily. 

Bob looked up from the floor, then climbed up next to Taylor and pressed his smooth lips to the now-broken ones he had watched with such rapture. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly. 

Nodding a little, Taylor smiled. "It was worth it, though," he whispered. 

Scott slung an arm around Taylor after undoing the bonds on his ankles and then lying back down. "Taylor, I love you." 

Taylor turned slightly and kissed his nose. "I love you, too...and your dick." 

Bob made a noise of dissatisfaction. "And what's my dick? Chopped liver?" 

Scott laughed. "No. Delicious." 

Taylor stretched, luxuriating in his newfound freedom. "Oh, man, that feels really good," he groaned. 

Bob placed his arm around Taylor as well. "Well, so do you although, I'm willing to bet you're bleeding." 

Taylor moaned again and squirmed into a slightly more comfortable position. "Oh, who cares?" 

Scott nuzzled Taylor's neck. "We care about you." 

SECTION 8: ...And Breakfast 

Taylor smiled, kissing Scott's forehead. "I think I'll be fine." 

Scott leaned his head against Taylor's. "Good. And, y'know, if you ever need that again, I would certainly be open to it." 

As Scott's eyes closed, his eyelashes brushed softly against Taylor's cheek. Taylor shivered and sighed. "Oh, that tickles." 

Bob giggled softly, before running his fingers up Taylor's side, causing him to squirm. "How about that? Does that tickle?" 

Taylor moaned softly. "Yes." 

Scott moved his head swiftly and blew lightly on Taylor's ear. "And that?" 

Taylor nodded, his eyes shut tightly. 

Scott's gaze met with Bob's, and they both nodded slightly, before allowing their hands to lightly touch tender flesh, as Taylor laughed a gasping laugh. 

With heightened sensation, their fingertips traced the existent lines of Taylor's body and fleshed out new paths as well. Their hands had reached Taylor's trim waist when he suddenly grasped one of each boy's hands with his own and panted quietly for a moment. "Please..." 

Scott kissed him gently on the stomach, as he moved down his body. "Relax, Tay." He grinned, before shaking himself free of Taylor's grip and letting his hand fall to a spot just above Taylor's thigh. The reaction was almost orgasmic, as Taylor's back arched and he squirmed away from the touch. "Scott, c'mon. I know you said five minutes and I said perpetual, but, oh, God that feels... good." 

Bob snorted. "I think you found his spot," 

Scott grinned and let his fingers barely graze the patch of skin, causing Taylor to sit up abruptly and move his hand away. 

"Scott, no. I..." Taylor trailed off and looked at Scott for a moment and then attacked, digging his own fingertips into Scott's sides and causing Scott to gasp loudly and buck around wildly. 

Bob giggled madly at the scene, causing Scott and Taylor to turn their gazes to him, instead. "Something funny, Bob?" Scott raised an eyebrow. 

"No..." Bob trailed off, as both Scott and Taylor descended on him mercilessly. Flailing his arms, he tried to tickle whatever piece of skin became available to him, as he laughed helplessly under their assault. "Ah, no! Stop!" 

Scott and Taylor paused momentarily, allowing Bob to catch his breath. Bob panted quietly, then spoke again. "Um, guys, you do realize that there is blood and cum all over the center of this bed, right?" 

Looking over, Taylor realized Bob had been speaking the truth, and looked slightly perplexed. "That's pretty nasty looking..." he began. 

"I wouldn't want to be the maid in the morning." 

Scott glanced over at it and made a face. "Well, you know, we could always do something about it. Hey! Anyone got a candle and some matches?" 

Bob sat up a little further. "Yeah. In my backpack." 

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Bob. "What? Do you have everything in there?" 

Bob shrugged. "I like to be prepared." 

"Bob the boy scout." Scott snorted, before going to his brother's backpack and rummaging through it, emerging triumphantly a few moments later. 

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to get a fire extinguisher." Taylor spoke, rationality kicking in. 

Scott guffawed. "Fire extinguisher? Yeah, right." He set the candle, a nice little pine green votive number, in the center of the filth and lit a match, holding it to the wick of the small candle. "All we're gonna do it pour wax on it." 

Taylor watched the proceedings with doubt. "Scott, that bedspread looks like it would burn pretty quick. Maybe, just in case?" 

Grumbling, Scott waved him away. "Fine. I don't know where one is." 

Taylor went to walk over to grab his clothes, but stopped after two steps. "Oh, what the hell. Scott, I trust you not to..." He trailed off as Scott sat down on the bed. The candle tipped over and a second later a flame shot up off of the bed. "Scott! Its burning! Put it out!" 

"Oh shit!" Scott cried, watching the flame spread. 

"Well do something about it!" Bob spoke, frantically. "Oh my God, we're going to burn down the hotel, and we're going to die, and if we don't die then we're going to be naked and..." 

"Bob, you're not helping!" Taylor yelled, his eyes darting around the room for something to extinguish the rapidly spreading blaze. 

Scott suddenly leaped to action and grabbed a pillow and began pounding the flame with it. "Damn it! Ow! This fire is hot!" 

Taylor snorted. "Well, yeah, fire usually is." 

"Shut up, Taylor, and help!" 

Taylor obliged, grabbing another pillow and beginning to beat down the diminishing flames. Bob continued to stare, and then jumped in with an unusually out of place comment. "Gee, Dad's probably not gonna be too happy if the smoke detector's go off..." 

Scott and Taylor batted out the final bits of flame on the bed, ignoring Bob. Taylor pulled his pillow away and gazed at the burnt spot. "Well, it didn't go all the way through. But, it spread out pretty wide. Um, the blood is almost all gone." 

Scott smiled, "That's good." His smile faded when Taylor smacked him roughly on the arm. "Hey...what the...?" 

"Scott Moffatt, if you ever light anything on fire again while I am in your presence, you are going to get hit so much harder than that." 

Scott smiled and engulfed Taylor in a hug. "Aw, honey. You know just the right things to say. So, if I light Bob on fire, will you give me a spanking?" 

Bob, who had been staring at the burnt spot on the bed, now exclaimed, "Hey! Let's not talk about setting drummers on fire here." 

Taylor laughed, pulling away from Scott. "I most certainly would. Oh, and don't worry Bob, he probably wouldn't light you for long enough that it would hurt." 

Bob frowned. "I know. But, if you have enough body fat, like you're about 5 times what overweight would be for you, and someone holds a match near you, your body would just about spontaneously combust except for your legs which wouldn't have enough fat on them. Really! I saw it on the Discovery Channel." 

Scott looked over at Bob, taking in the smooth muscled form and the trim lines which he possessed. "Bob, you've got nothing to worry about except your hair." 

Bob looked indignant. "What? And that's not enough! This hair's very important." 

Scott opened his mouth to retort, when Taylor interrupted them. "Um, guys, bedspread, charred, smoke, burning, bad? Now what?" 

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. But, it would help if we got rid of the evidence." 

Bob clapped his hands together. "Ooo! Plan! There's got to be a big Dumpster behind the hotel, right? So, we just take it down there and shove the blanket in and then go up to the front desk and get a new one and they'll never know the difference!" 

Taylor thought for a second. "That sounds good in theory, but what about your dad and...how are we going to get the blanket out the front door without someone looking at us funny?" 

Scott began to pull the blanket off the bed. "Dad's already asleep. I can guarantee that. I don't know if you guys noticed, but its almost 2 o'clock in the morning. And, how about we go down in the service elevator. It probably goes right down to the Dumpster." 

Bob grinned, "Good plan, Scott." Pulling the charred blanket off the bed, he motioned for the other boys to grab the blackened pillows. 

Taylor held up a hand with one finger pointed. "You realize that we should probably get dressed first, of course." 

Bob looked down, sheepishly. "Oh, damn, yeah. That'd be interesting, naked in a back alley." 

Scott snorted. "Not to mention the hotel corridors." 

Bob shrugged and grabbed for a pair of boxers on the floor. "Yeah, well, at least we wouldn't have to worry about getting too hot. And, somebody bring money in case we have to bribe someone." Bob looked down at the boxers he was putting on. "Wait a minute, these aren't mine." 

Taylor grinned, "They're mine. You can wear them if you want." 

Bob grinned and grabbed for the pair of jeans that he knew were his. "Nah. I think I'll just go without 'em." 

Scott laughed as he pulled on his own boxers. "Don't get anything caught in the zipper. Those are prized goods." 

Taylor looked over at Bob's feet where his own boxers lay. "Y'know, I'm thinking I'm going to try that too. I don't have to worry too much 'cause I don't think I can get hard for another hour or so after all of that." 

Shrugging, Scott continued donning clothing. "I think I'll be happy in my boxers, perpetual hard-on boy." 

Taylor grew defensive. "Hey, it's never quite had a workout like that before..." 

Scott raised his shoulders and shrugged innocently. What? My five minutes was proved wrong. Bob already fell asleep. And, you made fun of us for it, so unless you get it up in the elevator, we're going to make fun of you." 

Taylor grumbled. "I'll see what I can do." 

Bob giggled, "Oh, put your shirt on." 

Taylor stuck his tongue out at Bob. "No. I'm going to go shirtless." 

Scott's head pushed up through his own shirt. "Gee, Taylor...you're such a rebel. I can only wish to be as..." 

Bob broke in. "...naked as you." 

Taylor shrugged, picking up his jeans from where they'd fallen. "I hope these are okay. They're not too tight." 

Scott snorted, then fell back on the bed in laughter. "Oh man, that would be too funny..." 

Bob finished zipping up his pants, carefully, and walked back over to the bed to grab the blanket again. "Guys, shut up and put your clothes on. Let's get going. We want to get back and have some more fun, don't we?" 

Wasting no time, Scott and Taylor slid into various articles of clothing and each grabbed a pillow. "Lead the way then, Bob." 

SECTION 9: Paper or Plastic? 

Bob threw the blanket over his shoulder and marched to the door like a recruit fresh from boot camp. "Right. Now, men, let's move out." He unlocked and opened the door and began to tiptoe out of the room and into the hallway. Taylor and Scott held their pillows and followed. 

Moving slowly through the living room, Scott and Bob both snorted as they saw their father asleep on the couch, Molly Ringwald on the screen in front of him. 

Taylor raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Is it my imagination, or did your dad fall asleep watching 'The Breakfast Club'?" 

Scott pushed Taylor along with his elbow. "Yeah. He does it all the time. He thinks we don't know its his favorite movie. He's got like 20 copies of it that are still wrapped in plastic, stored in the attic." 

Laughing, Taylor pushed open the door to the suite very carefully, wincing slightly as it squeaked, letting Bob and Scott slide out in front of him before he closed it gently, not breathing until the lock clicked in place. 

Once he heard the click, he let out his breath in a cool sigh and followed his lovers who had begun to walk off toward the service elevator. He took a few running steps toward them, then stopped himself and began to just walk quickly, trying to look as cool as possible with a charred pillow tucked under one arm. 

Scott punched the down button, and looked around a bit warily, before meeting Taylor's gaze. Taylor nodded knowingly, thinking the same as Scott. "Scott, um, you don't think anyone is going to be down there, do you?" 

Scott brought a finger up to his mouth and chewed at his nail thoughtfully for a moment. "I hope not. That would really suck if... um, should we tell Bob?" 

Bob, who had been staring at the lit numbers above the elevator door, spun around. "Tell me what?" 

"Well..." Taylor began, "Mine and Scott's little secret isn't quite as secret as you may think..." 

Bob looked puzzled. "What?" 

Scott tried, "Some sicko with a vengeance has been snapping shots of us in our more...intimate moments, and sending them to us with lovely accompanying notes." 

Bob stood dumbfounded for a moment. "Shit, you guys...and you didn't tell anyone?" 

"Who were we gonna tell?" Taylor shrugged, as the elevator doors opened, and he ushered both boys inside quickly. 

Bob leaned against the elevator wall. "I don't know. I'd say Dad, but then you would have to tell him what the pictures were of, possibly show him, and... Hey? Are these graphic pictures? If they are, I'll take them off your hands." 

Taylor grinned and swatted at him. "Nothing you haven't seen before. And, that's exactly why we couldn't show our dad's. I'm not quite sure I'm ready to jump out and announce it to the world." 

"But if someone's like...stalking you guys." 

Scott shrugged, "We can take care of it. We're resourceful. Just...we have to just be careful." 

Bob nodded and pulled at a loose thread on the blanket. "So, anyone hard yet?" 

Scott shook his head. "No. But I still want to fuck your brains out. Both of you. If there was any way possible, I'd fuck you both at the same time." 

Taylor's eyes widened. "Well, I wasn't hard. But, I am now." 

Scott threw his pillow down. "Aw, damn you and your almost perpetual hard-on, Taylor." 

"We still have to make it to a Dumpster and back again," Bob reminded the boys, who were eyeing each other hungrily. 

Grumbling, Scott reclaimed his pillow and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, well, we need to run. Fast." 

Taylor clutched his pillow against his hips. "I think that will prove a little harder for me than you guys and I already know I'm not going to like running back." 

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, and the doors opened. Shaking his head and peeking out, Bob noted that the coast was clear, and motioned the others out behind him. 

The three boys exited the elevator. Taylor glanced around again and, being satisfied that no one was close enough to hear anything, whispered over to Bob and Scott, "Hey, guys, what do you want to do when we get back to the room? I mean, I'm up for almost anything still. Take advantage of that while you can." 

Scott chuckled, "Horny much? Jeez, Tay, it's like...sex, sex now? Hey, can we have sex yet? Sex, sex, sex." 

Taylor shrugged, "One track mind." 

Bob grinned, "Now...where's this so-called Dumpster?" 

Scott, who was smiling at Taylor, turned his head forward and strained to see in the semi-darkness. "Oh, I don't know. But, its probably not inside." 

Bob rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Scott. The issue is, where's the exit?" 

Taylor smiled, "Um...probably over there, where the big red exit sign is." 

Bob had at least the grace to blush furiously, "Yeah, I was just about to go over that way," he mumbled. 

Scott shook his head and led the way. At the door, he paused a moment, considering the fact that opening the door might trigger an alarm, but there wasn't any notice on the door so he plunged forth. Once outside, he spotted the Dumpster immediately and headed for it, taking a laughing notice of the flashing neon sign beyond proclaiming, "Sex! Sex! Sex!" 

Taylor's nose wrinkled in disgust as they got near the Dumpster. "Aww, man, that's gross. I'm not dumping the stuff in." 

Bob shook his head. "Hey, I didn't light the bed on fire..." 

Scott groaned. "You guys can't seriously expect me to get up close and personal with that smell, can you?" 

Bob and Taylor simply grinned, and dumped their items into Scott's already full arms. 

Scott's face took on a disgusted look as he tried his best to throw open the Dumpster and toss the bedclothes in. However, the metal lid was heavier than he expected and took much longer than he could hold his breath for. Once the items were inside, Scott slammed the lid and ran past Bob and Taylor in the direction opposite the hotel. The pair left behind glanced at one another and took off after Scott who seemed to be headed nowhere for a moment, then he suddenly turned and head in the general direction of a supermarket across the road. 

"Scott, you okay?" Taylor asked, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his back. 

"Fine." He said shortly, smiling a little as a neon sign flashed 'open 24 hours'. "Hey, what do you guys say we do a little...shopping?" 

Bob looked at the store incredulously. "At Ralph's Bargain Grocery? Why? Need some cucumbers for when we're recuperating?" 

Scott began to walk faster. "Maybe. And, maybe I also want something to lick off of you that didn't come out of your body." At this, Taylor and Bob increased their speed as well. 

A bell rang as Scott pushed open the door, and the teenage clerk sat bolt upright from where he had been dozing softly. Taylor smiled at him and nodded as the three boys headed immediately for the produce section. 

Bob spotted the cucumbers and grabbed the two largest ones. "Ooo, baby. These ones are going in my salad." 

Taylor picked up a long, root-like vegetable which he couldn't identify. "Is that what you're calling your ass? Or do you have another hole that we happened to miss? And what the hell is this?" 

"It's a parsnip, Taylor." Scott told him, before extracting the vegetable from his hand and putting it back down. "I don't think we need anything that exotic." 

"And Tay...you can call my ass anything you want, if you'll buy me my cucumbers." Bob smiled sweetly, batting his eyes. 

Taylor shook his head and began to wander off. "I'm going to get candy. Come with me if you want." 

Bob looked up from a selection of leeks with interest filling his eyes. "Ooo! Coming... and candy!" 

Scott laughed, and followed Bob, who was bounding towards Taylor with the energy of a five year old left alone in a toy store for a night. 

"You want these?" Taylor asked, holding up a bag of Hershey's Kisses. 

"Yes!" Bob agreed, but at this point, Taylor was pretty sure that Bob would agree to just about anything, if it got them more toys to play with. 

Scott laughed and ran toward them, giggling holding his hands out in a flaming fashion. "Oh, Bobby, do you want me?" 

Bob grabbed for the bag of sweet chocolate morsels in Taylor's hands then turned to Scott. "Yes!" 

Grabbing him in a playful hug, Scott swung him around, much to a laughing Taylor's amusement. "But Bob..." he began, when they'd recovered themselves. "I thought you wanted the candy..." 

Bob sniffled. "You mean I can't have both at the same time?" 

Taylor grabbed them both and pulled them in the direction he was trying to go in. "Of course you can. But, I want candy." 

Scott giggled and began to do some sort of 70's disco mating dance. At least, that's what it looked like to Taylor. Then, he began to sing. "I want candy, dun dun dun duh duh. I got a Tay who's so darn sweet, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm. The best darn guy I'll ever meet, la la la, la la. And then there's Bob who is my desire, da da da, da da. He sets my crazy soul on fire, bop bop bop, bop bop." 

Bob almost fell to the floor in laughter, as Taylor wholeheartedly endorsed Scott's dance by jumping in and singing gibberish, while picking up various bags of candy from the shelves. 

By the time they got all of the song and dance numbers out of their systems, the candy aisle was behind them, absent a few dozen packages of peppermint, chocolate and assorted fruit flavored items. And now, the ice cream beckoned. 

"I want chocolate chip," Bob stated firmly as they made their way to the freezer section of the store. "One of those big cartons, too. None of that pussy stuff." 

Taylor made a face. "I hate chocolate ice cream. Can't we just have some vanilla?" 

Scott laughed, "Vanilla's so boring, Tay. Be at least a little adventurous...some strawberry cheesecake, perhaps, or..." he paused, to pick up a carton and examine it. "Bailey's Irish Cream." 

"They make liquor ice cream?" Bob asked, taking it from his brother. "No, there's no actual alcohol content. Damn." 

Taylor smiled, before reaching in to grab a carton of vanilla. "Thanks, but I'll play it safe." 

Bob shrugged. "Suit yourself." Picking up his own chocolate chip, he paused and turned back to Scott. "You should go ahead and get the Irish cream, Scotty. It may not be alcoholic, but that doesn't mean it won't taste good." 

Smiling, Scott grabbed the carton before following Taylor in the other direction. "Where are we going now?" 

Taylor shrugged. "I dunno. See anything you want?" 

Scott turned around in a circle, his eyes coming to rest on Taylor and Bob. "Yeah." 

Taylor shoved him and continued walking to the front of the store. 

Bob was reading the label on his ice cream, but suddenly looked up. "Y'know, we should really freak out the dude up at the register." 

Scott nodded, tossing his carton of ice cream from hand to hand. "Yeah. But, what do we do or say?" 

Taylor grabbed a jar of caramel and a bottle of chocolate sauce. "Can't forget this stuff. And, we improvise." 

"Ooo...I want sprinkles." Bob grinned, his hand flying out to capture the multicolored pieces. "No, I want glitter sprinkles!" He replaced the first jar, and picked up a second, filled with tiny shimmering sprinkles. 

Scott grabbed Bob around the waist and growled into his ear, "Yeah. Let me glitter rape you. I wanna lick that stuff off every inch of your body." 

"Well in that case," Bob grinned, grinding himself into Scott playfully. "We're gonna need two." 

Scott smiled and began to follow Taylor again. "C'mon, sweet thang." 

Bob giggled and began to follow as well, but turned back quickly and grabbed another jar of the glitter sprinkles. "Coming, my dear brother." 

Taylor stopped short when he reached the magazine section of the store, snickering slightly when he saw his own face staring back at him. "Scott..." He spoke slowly, after Scott ran into him, not taking into account that Taylor had stopped. "I want one of these." 

Giving him a strange look, Scott picked up the magazine, turning to show Bob. "Taylor wants this," he informed him. 

"Why?" 

Taylor shrugged, "Well, we want to freak out the clerk, right?" Bob nodded, so Taylor continued. "See, so the thing is, and I don't know if you noticed this, I'm on the cover of this magazine. So, like, if you guys call me George, or we all call each other Bob or something, then we can have lots of fun when he thinks he recognizes me but doesn't even want to chance it because you called me George or Bob or Ringo or something." 

Bob giggled. "Yeah, I could see you as Ringo. If anyone is Ringo, it's me. I'm the only one who really has brown hair and I'm the drummer." 

Taylor rolled up the magazine and hit Bob over the head with it. "I play drums, too." 

Bob raised an eyebrow. "Suuuuure ya do..." 

"Can't be satisfied being damn talented on the keyboard, can you, Tay?" Scott grinned. 

Taylor made a noise of indignation and marched off, a magazine bearing his likeness in hand. "I'm now going to make you call me Jill." 

"Whatever floats your boat, Taylor." Scott laughed, running to catch up with him. 

Bob paused for a second, searching the magazines for one that might have the Moffatts featured. Finding none, he scampered after Taylor and Scott. 

The three boys reached the end of the aisles and were about to head on to where the clerk was sitting, reading an issue of the Archie digest, when Taylor stopped and said, "Hey, guys, let's do the Monkee walk." 

Scott looked puzzled. "The Monkee walk?" 

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Have you never seen the television show 'The Monkees'?" 

Both Bob and Scott shook their heads slowly, but then Bob nodded vigorously. "When I was like...7, there used to be reruns on TBS, and I'd watch them." 

Taylor held his ice cream in the air for emphasis. "There! The Monkees were pop culture to a T. The Monkee walk is part of that and is something everyone should know. So, what you do is this... We stand close together since we can't exactly hook arms at the moment. Then, we all step forward with our right feet and place them in front of the person to our left's right foot and then do the same on the other side, over and over again. It's cool. Lets go back to the sprinkles and practice it going down the aisle." 

Scott looked confused. "I always just called that the walk that mom taught me when I was five." 

Taylor smacked him with a bag of Twizzlers. "You fool. Its the Monkee walk." Taylor went to smack him again, but smiled instead. "Of course, we could always do the Caterpillar Crawl." 

Both Scott and Bob turned and glared at him so intently, that Taylor felt sure fire was soon to come spitting out of their eyes. "No." Bob finally spoke. 

"Monkee walk is good, then." Taylor grinned, silently laughing at the two. 

Scott hit Taylor with his ice cream. "I can't believe you brought that up. I'm seriously going to have to hurt you when we get back to the hotel room. But, for now, 1-2-3 and walk!" 

Laughing and stumbling, the three of them made their way down the aisle clumsily, bumping elbows constantly. "I swear," Bob remarked, when they got to the end. "I'm the only one of us who has any rhythm, whatsoever." 

Taylor laughed. "I'll show you rhythm, big boy. I may not have it in my feet but you'll learn it when its from my hips." 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Bob blew a quick kiss in Taylor's direction. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's Monkee walk our way to the checkout." 

They stood hip to hip for a moment. Then, the walk began. They passed the end of the aisle and approached the checkout. The cashier standing behind it quickly tossed the Archie digest behind him and straightened up, then burst out laughing at the site of a blond, a brunette, and a strange combination thereof approaching the checkout, packages in arm, performing the Monkee walk clumsily, the blond boy shirtless and in much tighter pants than his companions. 

Laughing a bit themselves, the three boys dumped their assortment of purchases on the belt, and stood back, as the clerk eyed their selection with a wary eye. "Uh...paper or plastic?" he began. 

Taylor scratched his neck seductively for a moment. "Aw, you mean you guys don't have rubbers?" 

The boy, who had been in the middle of running the glitter sprinkles, coughed violently. "Um...health and beauty?" he responded, as though asking a question. 

Taylor snaked an arm around Bob's waist. "Oh, no, he doesn't have any diseases that I need to worry about. I meant for bags. They make bags out of rubber, don't they?" 

Not even bothering to hide his stare, the boy, whose name tag read Eric, shook his head. "Not in this store..." 

Taylor pulled Bob closer. "Darn. Guess we'll just have to do it on the floor. Don't wanna ruin another perfectly good bed." 

Scott smiled at him, apologetically. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my girlfriends. They're in just the most ridiculous mood tonight!" 

Eric looked Taylor and Bob up and down, then looked back at Scott. "Hey, dude, when your girlfriend's got a penis, something's wrong." 

Taylor simply smiled sweetly, and slid the brightly colored magazine right in front of Eric's vision. "If you wouldn't mind...I'd like this bagged separately. It holds sentimental value..." 

Eric's eyes opened wide as recognition hit. He looked as though he'd been hit by a truck for a moment, then looked up at Taylor, particularly at his bare chest. "Sure thing, uh, I'm afraid I don't know your name." 

"George," Taylor responded. 

Scott grabbed Taylor, whose arm was still around Bob, and kissed his cheek. "Sweetie, we've got to get that ice cream back to the hotel room before it all melts. It's no fun to eat melted, even when I'm eating it off of the two of you." 

Eric's eyes widened further. "Um, your total comes to 27 dollars even..." 

Bob pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Pity we have to leave though." He smiled at Eric as he handed him the money. "You wouldn't be interested in coming back to our hotel with us, would you? You're awful cute." 

Eric's eyes opened wide and a hopeful smile crossed his lips. "Uh, well, my shift doesn't end for another 20 minutes, but its pretty slow around here and..." He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper. "You guys are sort of cute, too. So, just let me sign out and... oh damn. Here comes my manager." 

Scott shrugged, apologetically. "Sorry, but we've gotta run... Heaven knows everyone else is gonna wonder what's been taking us so long. It would have been fun." 

Taylor grinned. "Maybe we'll see you again..." 

"Bye," Bob called to him, drawing out the word and waving as the boys quickly exited. 

As soon as they were out the door, after having strutted their stuff as much as possible while walking out for Eric's benefit, they burst into laughter and began to run back to the hotel. They avoided the Dumpster as much as possible and made their way to the back door. However, when Scott reached out to open the door, he found that it was locked. 

SECTION 10: I Thought You Had It 

"Dammit...this always happens to us," he swore, catching Taylor's eye and winking. 

Bob didn't notice, only looked around, caught sight of the Dumpster, and seemed to remember something important. "Weren't we going to go in by the front desk anyway? We need linens." 

"Yeah, but we also weren't planning on having 12 tons of groceries..." Scott argued. 

"Can we just hurry, a bit?" Taylor broke in. "The hotel room's sounding really good to me about now." 

Scott released the door handle and began marching back toward the street. "Okay, already. Let's go get two pillows and a blanket and get to the room. I'm hard and I'm horny and I know you guys are too, but I'm also pissed off. Anyone want that spanking when we get up there?" 

Taylor placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Scott, it's okay. Chill out, we're almost there." 

Scott shifted a shopping bag and began to walk faster. "I know. That's what sucks most of all. We're almost there. Not quite. It's like almost cumming, but being held just on the breaking point for a second too long. I just wanna fuck all night long." 

Bob giggled, "And what's stopping us? Just...walk faster." 

"And," Taylor moved in closer to Scott, bumping hips slightly. "I really like your analogy." He grinned, raising his eyebrows. 

Scott groaned and began to run. Taylor and Bob followed shortly thereafter, bags fluttering in the breeze. They rounded the corner to the hotel and made their way inside. At the front desk, Scott noticed with frustration that no one was stationed at the counter. He found the bell sitting off to one side and began to ring it repeatedly. 

A sleepy looking attendant emerged from the back room slowly, giving each boy an evil glare in turn. Scott took no notice of this. "We need linens." He stated. 

"Why?" The man asked. 

"Who cares why? Put it on our bill, it doesn't matter. The name's Moffatt. Just get me two pillows and a blanket. Now." 

The man reached for a telephone. "The maid will have them on your bed by the time you get up there." 

Bob jolted for the man. "No! Uh, I mean, no, don't bother. Just get them for us and we'll put them on. Our, uh, father is already asleep and we don't want to wake him up. He's had a very rough day." 

Eyeing them strangely, the man placed the phone back in the receiver. "Hold on a moment." He walked back into the room from which he had emerged. A few minutes later, another member of the staff came out, holding two fluffy white pillows, a comforter and a set of sheets. She looked a bit more awake. 

"Here you go, boys. Hope your father appreciates it..." As they nodded a thanks, she had to giggle at how ridiculous they looked walking away, arms piled with bedclothes, and laden down with groceries. 

Bob, Scott and Taylor made their way over to the elevator at a run. Scott jabbed the up button with his elbow and the three boys waited impatiently, tapping their feet and pacing back and forth in the lobby in silence. 

Just as Bob was about to run over to the stairs in exasperation, the elevator doors opened with a ring. Bob ran for the elevator and catapulted himself into it, hitting the back wall with a thump. 

Scott snorted. "Bob, dude, it's just an elevator. It would wait for you really." 

Taylor laughed and stepped into the elevator. Scott followed him with a laugh still in his voice. It was going to be a long night and they weren't disappointed at all. 

His mood gradually getting better, the higher the elevator rose, Scott was fairly bouncing with energy when the bell rang and the doors opened. "I can see our room!" he cried, to Taylor's chagrin. 

"Scott...shh. We still have to get inside the room without waking your dad," he reminded him. "Who has the key?" 

Scott shook his head. "Not me. I thought you picked it up." 

Taylor's eyes widened. "No. I thought you had one." 

Scott turned to Bob. "Please, tell me you have a key." 

Bob coughed. "Um, I thought one of you guys picked one up." 

Scott hit his head on the elevator door. "I hate my life. We are two feet away from the door." 

Bob and Taylor both looked at the ground. "Well, I really did think that someone else got it..." Taylor began. 

"But no one did, Taylor, and now we can't get in!" Scott hissed. 

Taylor turned, defensively, "Hey, it wasn't just me, Scott. You forgot it, too." 

"Um...you guys?" Bob began. 

"Yeah, but I was in shock! I lit the bed on fire!" 

"Oh please. I was still in an orgasmic haze, and my lip hurt!" 

"Hey...um, guys?" Bob tried again. 

"Whine about it, Tay. Jeez, not like it's getting the door open..." 

"GUYS!" 

Scott and Taylor swung their heads toward Bob. "What!?" 

Bob held up a key with a sheepish grin. "Um, I forgot that I already had one in my wallet. So, uh, we can get in now?" 

Bob was suddenly attacked by pillows. He looked at Taylor and Scott who were brandishing the fluffy weapons and began to laugh. They looked ludicrous trying to bash his head in with soft objects that they had to hold near their body so none of their groceries would go flying. "You guys, stop it. If that photographer guy got a picture of this, you'd be horrified if you saw it." 

He was suddenly hit with a half gallon of ice cream to the stomach. "Oof! Guys, c'mon, let's get in the room?" 

Yanking the key from his hand, Taylor turned to the door. "Now it's time to shut up." He reminded them, inserting the card into the lock and waiting for the light to turn from red to green. He pushed the door open, motioning Scott and Bob in. As soon as it clicked shut, they bolted for the bedroom, collapsing into a giggling heap on the bed as soon as the second door was locked. 

Scott sat up and dropped everything he was holding onto the floor. He then said, with a grin, "I think Bob should make the bed. He was stupid and forgot that he had a key, so, Taylor, let's go make out while Bob makes the bed all nice and pretty again." 

"Oh, let's..." Taylor grinned, as Scott took him by the hand to a chair. 

Grumbling, Bob began haphazardly throwing the sheets on. 

"Pretty, Bob. Pretty." Scott reminded him, as he pulled Taylor to his lap and began placing small kisses on his neck. 

Taylor sighed happily and let his body mold with Scott's. "I want that bed to be the most comfortable thing ever so that when I go to bed in it I can fall asleep right then, but no sooner. I don't want to pull a Bob." 

Bob simply glared at him, and smoothed the corner of a sheet into place. "Ice cream's melting," he said, finally. 

"Put it in the little refrigerator, then." Scott mumbled, barely removing his lips from Taylor's. 

Bob sighed heavily and lugged the bags over to the mini-fridge which was tucked away in one corner of the room. He opened it and noticed a small freezer compartment with a full tray. He got a smile on his face and carefully removed a few pieces of ice and held them loosely in one hand. He stood up slowly, not wanting to garner any attention, and tiptoed over to where Scott and Taylor were sitting. They were both facing away from him, Scott sitting in the chair and Taylor sitting on Scott's lap having his back kissed and nipped at. Bob got a few pieces of ice in each hand and, once noticing that Scott's eyes were closed, quickly dropped the ice down the backs of Scott’s shirt and down Taylor's pants. 

Crying out, Scott was the first to jump up, sending Taylor toppling to the floor in a heap. "What the hell?" he cried, pulling his shirt out of his jeans frantically, in an effort to rid himself of the intrusion. 

Bob stood with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "The bed's made." 

Scott was still jumping around with his shirt untucked, only, now he was unzipping his pants and trying his best to pull them off. "Bob! I'm going to get you!" 

Taylor was already naked, having stripped immediately. Since he had only been wearing pants in the first place, the ice that had slid quickly down his buttocks was now lying on the floor with his pants while he stood naked in the middle of the room, glaring at Bob. 

"You're cute when you're angry, Tay." Bob laughed. Taylor continued his visual assault. 

Scott had succeeded in getting out of his clothing, and ridding himself of the piece of ice at the same time. A malicious gleam in his eye, he advanced towards Bob slowly. 

Bob began to back up toward the bed, feeling the heat of Scott and Taylor's glares in his mind. Before he could turn to run, Scott had his arms around Bob's waist and was dragging him toward the bed. "I said I was going to spank someone and, Bobby-boy, I just decided that you're it." 

Bob struggled for a moment, then managed to squirm out of Scott's reach just enough to get Scott in a headlock. "Ha! Guess you'll be the one getting it tonight." 

Taylor grinned maliciously and sauntered over to hold Scott's arms. "Well, we might want to start calling it morning and, Bob, I do believe I'm going to help you make his tight little buns... toasted." 

SECTION 11: Just Call Me Spanky 

Scott squirmed in their grip. "Um...that was funny. Let me go." This only served to widen Taylor's grin. "No, look, I'm still laughing. Good joke. Let me up." He pulled against Taylor's hands. "Forget funny. Tay, Bob, please let me go. I wasn't the one who put ice down your back, Taylor. C'mon..." 

They continued to push and pull and situate Scott until he was lying across the knees of both of his lovers, being held down against their skin somewhat against his will. His head was pressed lightly against the top of Taylor's right thigh, his hands were being held to his sides by random hands and now Bob's hand was gently caressing his bottom. Scott didn't have to look to know that Bob and Taylor were enjoying this. The erections that poked into his side told him everything he needed to know. 

Taylor grinned at Bob, who tentatively raised his hand. He looked at Taylor, who nodded. Bringing it down hard, Scott screeched, causing Taylor to burst into laughter. "Um, I don't think you're supposed to hit him that hard the first time." He grinned as Scott gritted his teeth. 

Bob glared at Taylor. "It's not like I've done this before. Now, shut up, both of you." Bob raised his hand again and brought it down on Scott again, this time with a little less force. Scott whimpered some, but didn't cry out as he had. Bob began to experiment with his slaps. He found that the most effective method was to bring his hand down at an angle and then flatten it just before he hit skin. It allowed the most contact, most control and least amount of sound. 

Taylor could feel Scott's breathing growing raspier, as he held him against his leg. Smoothing Scott's hair back, Taylor watched with suppressed pleasure as Bob continued his assault, and Scott continued to squirm and whimper softly under his hand. 

Just then, Bob began to bring his hand down harder and faster, feeling that Scott had adjusted to the softer, slower sensations already. Scott began to jolt forward with each slap against his behind and after a few jolts found a moan escaping his throat. Though he hadn't imagined himself the type before, he was beginning to enjoy this and now he was being thrust against warm skin and warm skin was being thrust against him on his right side. 

Bob found his new rhythm quickly, and made sure to let each slap fall on a different part of skin. Feeling Scott groan and move above him, Bob realized that he was enjoying receiving this as much as Bob was enjoying giving it. Laying down a few quick, sharp smacks, he was pleased to see Scott lift his head a bit to whimper. 

Taylor was being rubbed the right way, but wasn't far gone enough that he didn't notice Scott's head rise from where it has been pressed firmly against Taylor's thigh. With a panting moan, Taylor pressed Scott's head back down and reveled in the moans which filled the room for the umpteenth time that night and the sharp sound of the slaps which were reddening Scott's bottom quite nicely. 

Bob was having a high time and didn't seem to notice that Scott's legs were beginning to tense up and his moans were getting louder as he thrust himself quickly against Bob's thigh in time with the slaps against his rear. Scott was drifting off into a haze of pleasured pain when he actually realized that he was getting off on the pain. He didn't normally like pain and chose to stray from it as much as possible, but now that it was all but forced on him but these two guys, its was enjoyable. It might have been the company or the fact that he'd psyched himself up for some major sex while out shopping, but he was enjoying himself and didn't mind that he probably wouldn't be sitting down anytime in the next few hours. 

Taylor looked over at where Bob was beginning to slow on the spanking and was beginning to move himself against Scott's side. 

Straining to lift his head, Scott continued to grind himself against Bob. He noted that the slaps had slowed considerably, and that he was no longer the only one in the room whimpering. 

Taylor found that closing his eyes heightened every sensation just enough that he knew he would be able to pull off at least one more orgasm that night if Scott would just stay where he was, being a warm body. 

Scott shifted slightly on his lap, causing Taylor to groan softly, and run his fingers through the boy's sweaty hair. Twisting the locks through his fingers, Taylor felt release course through his veins as Scott's head buried itself into his lap once again. 

Bob let his hand fall one final time on Scott, leaving it to rest in the small of his back. Panting slightly, he grabbed the first available body, which happened to be Taylor's, to plant a welcome kiss. 

Taylor relished the feel of lips on his own again and he knew from the way the air seemed to be on fire around him that he would be resting again in just a moment. From the looks of things, his partners in bed would continue to be so as they now panted and writhed and began to touch themselves as they had touched one another all evening, giving in to the satisfaction of self-service. 

Scott was the first to come, and both Taylor and Bob felt his body shudder and relax onto them. 

Bob was off in the little world he liked to call him own and suddenly his world was invaded by a final thrust by Scott and a warm liquid dripping down his thigh. Bob wasn't aware of the actual proceedings, just that they felt good. That feeling was enough to promote him into a temporary orbit, though he found himself falling back to Earth quickly and then back onto the bed. 

Taylor came almost simultaneously with Bob, feeling himself lost in the bliss of the moment for a few seconds before he, too, fell back in exhaustion. 

Scott groaned and began to lift himself off the laps he had been pressed against tightly for the last 10 minutes or so. Moving his arms wasn't bad at all, but every flex of a muscle near his bright red bottom and he was wincing in pain, ready to lie down and take a nap, almost willing to miss whatever was going to happen next. 

Maneuvering himself on his stomach to lie next to Taylor, he slung an arm across the panting boy's stomach. Taylor turned to face him, a smile creeping across his features. "You like that, baby?" he asked softly. 

Scott tried to pretend that he was somehow angry at what they had done, but he had enjoyed it too much. So, while he shook his head fiercely for a moment, it quickly morphed into a soft nod. 

Bob moaned quietly, in satisfaction, and turned over on one side in order to curl up next to Taylor. The three boys huddled close, catching their breaths and debating in their heads over whether they should go to sleep now and have a horrid time waking up in the morning, but with at least a little rest from their strenuous activities, or to stay up for the remaining bit of the night and just be exhausted when everyone else woke up, but rolling on the adrenaline wave enough to make it through whatever their morning schedules might call for. 

Gently reaching out a hand to stroke Scott's back, Taylor was the first to speak. "I think that's me done for the night." 

Bob paused in his thoughts. "Do you both just want to go to sleep?" 

Scott sighed a little, snuggling in close to Taylor and once again debating his options. "I don't know." He finally said. "I'm afraid that if I do, I'll wake up and none of this will have actually happened." 

Laughing a bit, Taylor kissed his shoulder, "I don't think you have to worry about that." 

Bob wrapped an arm around Taylor's torso, "Hate to tell you but, I'm not sleepy." 

Scott shifted his weight, turning his head to face Taylor's. "If Bob's not sleepy, I'm not sleepy." 

As he stretched his arms above his head, Taylor grinned, "Well, there's always that ice cream." 

SECTION 12: Don't Forget the Sprinkles 

Scott's eyebrows raised suggestively and he headed over to the small refrigerator to get the needed items for the next few hours of fun. If nothing else, his tongue was about to get a workout. 

Bob pulled himself into a cross-legged position on the bed, licking his lips and grinning. "Don't forget the sprinkles." 

Scott laughed and continued across the room, his bottom still exuding color that showed the form of handprints at some points. "Oh, sweetie, how could we forget the sprinkles? I'm going to heap the ice cream in the small of your back, so turn over and your stomach. Then, Taylor's going to drizzle you with caramel and chocolate. Finally, we'll cover you in those glitter sprinkles you're so fascinated with and we'll eat you all up and turn you into a little ball of orgasm. Sound good?" 

Bob licked his lips and flipped over on the bed. "Sounds good to me." 

Taylor stood up and headed over to grab the caramel and chocolate. "Delicious." 

Setting the food down on the bed, Scott placed his hand on Bob's back, and then placed one of the cartons of ice cream against his skin. Bob shivered, and laughed a little bit. 

"How are we going to get the ice cream out?" Taylor asked, perplexed. "We don't have a scoop." 

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, Tay, I don't think cleanliness is the issue here." 

Taylor pondered this for a moment, "I suppose you're right." He picked up the first carton he saw. "You go ahead. This was your idea." 

Grabbing the carton, Scott pried the lid off and dug his fingers into the creamy substance. Once he had a large scoop of ice cream in his hand, he placed it gently on Bob's back, then trailed his fingers up and down Bob's legs to rid them of the larger bits of ice cream. 

Bob visibly tensed when the first shock of cold invaded his senses, but he quickly relaxed and let out a small contented sigh. 

Meanwhile, Taylor had picked up the jar of caramel and had begun to unwrap it. He hadn't counted on the plastic outer wrap being so tough, though. As he worked to get it undone, trying to tear it with fingers, teeth and determination, Scott had torn open another container of ice cream to add another scoop to Bob, determined to make him into his own personal sundae. 

Bob was literally shivering with delight as Scott's fingers worked over his body, trailing the sticky substance over him. Scott forced himself to resist the temptation to begin licking it off Bob now, and willed himself to pull open the third carton of ice cream instead. With a loud rip, Taylor pulled the plastic wrap off the caramel with a triumphant grunt. He was then sorely disappointed to find that there was also a protective layer underneath the lid, separating him once again from the topping. 

However, he found out quickly that while the protective layer didn't peel off easily, it could be punctured. Thankfully, they were all musicians, so there were several writing utensils on the night table that could be used quite easily. One quick jab and the protective layer was no longer a problem as Taylor licked the bit of caramel off of the bottom and then tossed the former barrier to the side, ready to give himself another reason to devour Bob. 

Screwing the lid back on, he pulled the tab open and began to slowly drizzle the caramel over where Scott had just finished placing the ice cream, letting paths form all the way up Bob's back, where he pushed his hair out of the way to place a few spots on his shoulders. Scott, not one to be left out, was ripping the wrapping on the chocolate syrup off with his teeth. 

The heat was building and the ice cream was melting, so while Scott was struggling with the chocolate, Taylor let his lips fall to what he knew was the vanilla ice cream. He let the melting trail of sweetness pass by his lips and trickle down his throat, pulled in by a nimble tongue. The caramel which danced along with the ice cream found its way into his mouth as well and the combination thereof, along with the situation, had him panting between long licks of sensual pleasure. 

As Taylor pulled away, Scott tossed the chocolate down to meet him in an ice-cream tinged kiss. "Mmmm..." Scott groaned as they broke contact. "Forget the chocolate...let's just go for it." 

"Much as I'd love to, you did promise Bob that you'd glitter rape him." Taylor grinned, "And that sounds almost as much fun." 

Scott whimpered, but quickly grabbed one of the jars of glitter sprinkles, happily noting that it simple screwed open. He gave the lid a quick spin, then tossed it off behind him, not bothering to note where it fell. 

Sprinkling a little on the ice cream, Scott was happy to note that the glitter sprinkles lived up to their name. Knowing Bob's penchant for anything pretty or shiny, Scott was pleased to give the boy what he wanted. 

Soon, the sprinkles had completely divested themselves from the jar and the caramel was on its way to being completely consumed. Taylor was still lapping up the ice cream, not caring that he was getting it in his hair and all over his face. He was down far enough now that he occasionally made contact with Bob's back and all the while he had been feeling the shivers of the boy beneath him. It only turned him on more and made him tongue work overtime. 

Finishing with the sprinkles, Scott joined Taylor at Bob's lower back, and began to lick off the remnants of the ice cream. The shaky breaths leaving Bob's lips as Taylor and Scott devoured him did not go unnoticed by the two boys, as they let their tongues kiss tender flesh more frequently. They were rewarded with a moan from Bob, and a plea for them to continue. 

Taylor had finished clearing off the vanilla ice cream and decided to let Scott deal with the running streams of ice cream that made suicide attempts on Bob's back while he let his tastes be invaded by the taste of caramel and glitter sprinkles on Bob's shoulders. 

"You taste wonderful," he whispered in Bob's ear as soon as he was close enough. 

"Do I?" was the murmured response. 

"Mmmm..." Taylor nodded as he lowered his lips to Bob's shoulders again, letting his tongue trace a long, languid path around his shoulder blades, and back up to lick his neck gently. 

Scott was letting his passion get to him a bit as he lapped up the chocolate and Irish cream ice cream that seemed to melt together like two lovers...or three. His tongue was a blur as he fought to taste Bob's essence beneath the cold treat that rested on his skin. Though the ice cream was delicious and satisfying, it didn't beat the way that Bob tasted. 

When Bob began to let his moans rise, rather than holding them back in his throat, Scott licked harder and faster, all but slurping the ice cream down as it began to lose all form as Bob's body fought for warmth. 

Taylor noticed that even though Scott might as well have been drinking the ice cream from a mug, it was still about to spill over onto Bob's sides to fall on the bed, so Taylor tentatively lowered his head to the pool of sweetness and let a bit of the frothy mix fall on his outstretched tongue. The taste was enjoyable, almost like cocoa. 

Taylor smiled a bit as his tongue made contact with Scott's, and the two continued that way. Keeping the cold substance from leaving Bob was now intermingling with the most erotic makeout session that they had yet taken part in. 

Bob could feel the two tongues dance together on his back as the ice cream departed down two throats he was slightly more than familiar with. 

When the last of the cream had dissipated into their mouths, Scott and Taylor began slowly licking away the sweet trails they had left all over Bob's still-shivering body. 

Bob rolled his head slowly, moaning and sighing happily as Scott and Taylor cleared him completely of everything they had placed on his body. He felt like a human dish, but if a dish got to feel this good all the time, he'd gladly take on the job. 

Taylor's tongue moved against his back with incredible ease, licking the last of the caramel and sprinkles away, as Scott took his time sampling the streaks of ice cream which had been left on Bob's inner thigh. 

Bob could do nothing more than lay there, trying to keep his breathing calm, as those two tongues assaulted him for the umpteenth time that night. But, he had no complaints. 

After crawling up the bed to look him in the eye, Taylor kissed Bob, letting him taste a little of the sweet taste that lingered on Taylor's tongue. 

With a smile and a soft moan, Bob let his eyes flicker and close. He was embraced in a yearning that hadn't been satisfied in all of the night's exploits, but it seemed to be nearing a peak as Taylor's tongue went back to work and Scott's continued, the two of them heating his flesh with their own and hinting at secrets that would be told when the time came. 

Scott was giving Bob's lower back a few final, glancing licks, tasting the last bit of seemingly artificial sweetness that graced his skin and beginning to taste the heavenly sugar of Bob's own self. 

Bob whimpered a little, begging for some form of release. His attempts to turn himself were foiled, as Taylor and Scott forced him back down, their tongues continuing to drive him wild with desire and need. 

Bob let out a loud whimper. "Guys, c'mon. I've gotta get off." 

Scott lifted his head and licked his lips, making eye contact with Taylor and nodding softly. He moved his lips up to Bob's ear and whispered, "Then I'm going to get you off, but you're going to get me off, too. How's that sound?" 

Bob moaned. "That sounds wonderful, just...whatever you do, do it fast, please..." 

Scott kissed Bob's cheek softly and let him turn over to situate himself on the bed. "However you want it, you've got it. I aim to please." 

Taylor situated himself to the side, licking the last bit of sweetness from his sticky fingers, and smiling to himself as Scott smiled and moved himself down the bed a little, to place a kiss on Bob's stomach. 

Bob smiled, but urged Scott on. "I thought you wanted to get off too. Get your lips down there and your dick up here." 

Scott grinned. "Boy, when you said fast, I didn't think you meant..." 

"Just do it, Scott," Bob interrupted him, as Scott positioned himself, chuckling a bit. 

"Okay. That's all right with...oh." Scott moaned as Bob's lips enveloped his member and a hand snaked down to push Scott's head toward Bob's own hardened dick. 

Scott's warm mouth closed over Bob immediately, and Bob closed his eyes in bliss. He let his tongue work over Scott, teasing and licking gently, trying out new things on the territory he knew well. 

It was at this point that Frank woke up to be greeted by Molly Ringwald running across for the screen. Frank heard soft moans still coming from the room the boys had gone to bed in, but figured that Bob had taken up talking in his sleep while Dave was bunking with Zac. 

Finally turning the movie off, Frank checked the clock and found it to be close to 5 in the morning. He sighed. How early did this hotel start serving the complimentary breakfast anyway? 

Bob was moaning with each breath that exited his body, feeling a warm, tingling sensation spread across his skin and past his lips, down his throat and through his veins, pulsing and building and caressing every nerve and threatening to send him to both a calming heaven and a frenzied hell. 

Scott knew Bob was close when the boy's breathing grew erratic, and he began moving faster against him, and when Bob did finally come, it filled his mouth with a taste more sweet and satisfying than any ice cream sundae could ever come close to. 

Bob took only a moment to enjoy his release before consuming Scott again and teasing every inch of tantalizingly hot flesh with his own warm tongue. 

Scott whimpered a bit, resisting the urge to slam himself down on Bob, as he felt blood course through his veins, before coming to a pinnacle as he filled Bob's waiting mouth with his own warm seed. 

Bob swallowed quietly and licked the remained seed off of Scott and off of his own lips. He pulled away with satisfaction and let himself drift off into the bliss he'd become so familiar with since he allowed himself to get involved with a set of toes. 

Scott rolled to the side, breathing hard and losing himself in a post-orgasmic fog. Taylor smiled as he surveyed the two, both glowing, with small, contented smiles on their faces. 

SECTION 13: Drunk Elephants and Monkeys All Over the Place! 

With a smile, Taylor leaned over and kissed them both softly, then got up off the bed in search of his clothes after taking a glance at the clock and realizing that the hotel would start serving breakfast in only a few minutes. 

Just as Taylor was sliding a leg into his jeans, Bob sighed contentedly. "Hey, Taylor, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to get breakfast." He grinned, simply. "Don't tell me you're not hungry." 

Bob smiled. "A little." 

Scott moaned and snuggled up next to Bob. "I think I had enough ice cream to last me until lunch." 

Taylor laughed. "That I think you did. But, I'm going down there to grab something to drink, maybe some coffee so I can stay awake a little better. I can bring you guys something back if you want. You both look exhausted." 

Scott grinned sleepily, placing a kiss on Bob's neck as he smoothed his hair back. "Thanks, Tay. Coffee sounds really good." 

Bob nodded his agreement. "And I want a bagel," he spoke up, as Taylor turned the door handle. 

Taylor smiled and walked out, promising to be back in a few moments, suggesting that they get dressed while he was gone. 

Scott groaned, burying his face in Bob's neck. Turning to face him, Bob gave him a quick kiss and stretched. "Taylor's right, you know. We do need to get dressed." 

"I know, I know but...just five minutes. Then we can get dressed." 

Bob went to pull himself into a sitting position, but resigned himself to the supine. "Oh, all right. But, just five more minutes." The pair cuddled together on the bed, oblivious to the world. 

Taylor, meanwhile, had been fairly surprised to see Frank gone from the couch, therefore he wasn't quite as surprised to see him waiting in the buffet line for breakfast. "Hi, Mr. Moffatt," he said, causing Frank to turn and smile. 

"Oh, hello, Taylor. Up early, I see. What are you guys doing this morning?" 

Taylor grabbed a bagel for Bob and some toast for himself, heaping them on a napkin with a package of cream cheese and two packages of butter. "Oh, Scott and Bob are probably back to sleep by now. I told them I'd grab them some breakfast. They stayed up longer than I did. What's their schedule for today?" 

Frank thought for a moment, "I'm lost without my planner. Sheila calls it my brain, but I believe they have a photo shoot right after lunch. How about you guys? What's on the agenda?" 

Taylor headed off to grab a tray to put the coffee mugs on. "Honestly, I don't know. I think we've got some radio interview at around 11, but I figured I'd check with my dad to make sure. I'd love to hit that photo shoot with you guys. You've got good kids." 

Frank smiled and went to put some scrambled eggs on his plate, but stopped. "Ew. Taylor, come over here and look at this." 

Taylor wandered over to stand beside Frank, and wrinkled his nose at the watery eggs. "Yeuch. I wouldn't eat them." 

"No...but look at that." Frank jabbed at the eggs with his finger, and Taylor saw what he meant. A large eggshell remnant, with a long black hair trailing next to it. 

"Ew! I think maybe I'll just have my coffee. Scott can have my toast." 

Frank continued looking at the eggs in disgust. "Eh, well, you know... I think maybe I'll just have coffee too. Lunch is only seven hours away..." 

"Are you going back up now?" Taylor said casually, hoping desperately that Scott and Bob were in the process of getting decent. 

"I was actually gonna eat down here, read a paper, watch LA wake up." 

Taylor smiled. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go feed your children. See you later, Mr. Moffatt." 

"Bye, Taylor." 

Taylor made his way back up to the Moffatts' room in the elevator. When he got back up to their floor, he remembered that he hadn't bothered to take a key. Groaning, he pounded on the door, knowing that Scott and Bob wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. After a few moments, during which he could hear shouts and a frantic scrambling around and possibly a fall coming from the other side of the door, it swung open and Taylor noticed that Scott's pants were on backward, and yet, they were zipped up. 

Taylor giggled. "Get any help with those, Scotty?" 

"Huh?" Scott looked down. "Well, you freaked us out." 

"I forgot a key." Taylor shrugged. "Where's Bob? I have a bagel for him." 

At that moment, Bob walked out of the bedroom wearing only his underwear. "Oh, I thought I heard someone say bagel. Oh, um, Scott, your pants are on backward." 

Scott grabbed his coffee and glared at Bob. "I know that. I'm making a fashion statement." 

Bob grabbed his own coffee and graciously picked up his bagel, mumbling "Thanks" to Taylor. "Scott, that hasn't been in fashion since we were in 4th grade and I seriously don't think its ever coming back in style." 

Scott gritted his teeth. "No, really, it's quite comfortable." 

Rolling his eyes, Taylor looked to Bob. "I brought you cream cheese, if you want it." 

Bob nodded. "Let's just sit down and eat. It makes things easier." 

Agreeing with him, Taylor followed Bob to the table where he sat, and Taylor followed suit. Scott tentatively sank into a seat, wincing a little when his backside made contact. Taylor snickered. "Something wrong, Scott?" 

Scott turned a bit so that he was resting on one hip and the armrest. "Oh, no. Nothing at all. I just feel like I jumped up into space and came back down ass first." 

"Aww, poor you." Bob giggled, feigning sympathy. "Perhaps if one's jeans were turned the proper way, it might help alleviate the pressure a little bit." 

"Trust me," Scott groaned. "Nothing could alleviate this pressure." 

Bob bit his lips and pretended to be fascinated with his bagel. "I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...got off on being able to control you for a little while." 

Scott sighed. "I know that, Bobby, and I'm not saying I didn't like it..." 

Taylor grinned. "But the aftereffects hurt like hell." Seeing Bob's worried expression, his tone softened, "Bob, I'm sure Scott's fine." 

Bob looked up again, a smile showing in his eyes and the corners of his mouth. "Yeah. He'll get over it. And, how about you, Taylor? You got, um, a little beat up there." 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Taylor shrugged and smiled. "I dunno, I think Scott's scarred me mentally for the rest of my life. My lip should be fine, though." 

This time Scott showed signs of being seriously worried. "What do you mean I scarred you mentally?" 

Taylor laughed and took another sip of his coffee. "All I mean is that you've got me into this whole deal of bondage and stuff. Sure, I was into the idea before, but now I've actually tried it and I liked it, even though it was painful. I liked the pain." 

Scott laughed quietly and pushed a stray lock of hair behind one ear. "Oh. Okay. Well, I sort of enjoyed doing it, too." 

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "I don't doubt it." 

Bob giggled, and both turned to look at him. "Oh, it's nothing..." he snorted, "Just...Scott, you look so funny. I can go get you a pillow for your ass, or something." 

Scott laughed. "Oh, yeah, Bob. Go grab one of the burnt ones. Y'know, the ones we were using as marshmallows while Taylor played with himself like a monkey." 

Bob made a face. "Not in that Dumpster, I'm not. And if you're fine sitting there, then I'm fine watching you squirm." 

"A monkey, Scott?" Taylor asked, incredulously. 

Scott sipped his coffee, then glanced between Bob and Taylor. "Yeah. A monkey. They masturbate all the time. What? I watch the Discovery channel just as much as Bob does." 

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "I watch the Animal Planet. Their shows have more entertainment value." 

Scott nodded. "Oh, I agree. But, Animal Planet never has the fermented fruit documentaries on. Those are the coolest! Drunk elephants and monkeys all over the place!" 

Bob was smiling now. "And, you can see more sex on the Discovery channel if you stay up long enough." 

"Well damn," Taylor grumbled. "Why the hell were we in the bedroom when we could have been out watching animal porn on late night Discovery channel?" 

Scott smirked. "Because we had enough animal sex going on in the bedroom." 

"Rawr," Bob responded, happily, before changing the subject. "Good bagel, Tay. Thanks." 

Taylor laughed and went back to drinking his coffee. "You're welcome. Always, always welcome."


End file.
